Playing Doctor
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: Okay last chapter, I am writing a new fic but I'm deciding weather to put it on fanfic.net cause I don't know if I wanna keep writing it..r*r and tell me if I should it's another mika/oc fic but with raphael/oc and katou/oc..lol might have a little more..
1. Default Chapter

Subj:Mika_chan/nurse pro/1 rrrr  
Date:1/19/02 9:28:03 PM Pacific Standard Time  
From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey this is a michael fic .. where he is paired with a girl but it's a OC.   
He's tended to by a nurse that had a crush on him for a while..just read and   
r&r please.  
  
  
  
Playing Doctor  
  
Chapter 1: Glances and thoughts  
  
A young girl with short curly black hair and small yellow eyes   
walked down the hall dressed in a nurse uniform. She was a new recruit in   
the nurse's. Her name was Seka Suzaki.  
Seka had been called down near the battle zone to help with the   
wounded. So Seka was now by the battle zone, she made friends fast away. She   
would be working in the upper section since she had talent in healing.  
  
Seka was walking with her friend Aya to a patient's room when they   
passed two men. One was tall and blond she knew him as Raphael, a surgent,   
and the boy next to him was short with red hair Seka didn't know his name.   
She couldn't help but blush as she starred at him, when they passed he   
didn't even glance at her.  
  
"who's that?" whispered Seka to Aya  
  
"who?" asked Aya  
  
"the guy we just passed with Raphael" said Seka  
  
"oh that was Michael-sama why?" asked Aya. Seka blushed a deep red and   
muttured 'nothing'.  
  
"Ohhh, do you think Michael-sama is cute?" asked Aya elbowing Seka in the   
ribs.  
  
"um'... yeah" said Seka like a little child.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go and blabber that to him. He's dangerous .. short   
tempered and scary" said Aya  
  
"but ... he looks nice though"  
  
"HA!" laughed Aya "well, you'll see once you get to know him"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
It had been a week since Seka's stay and she didn't get to see   
her crush, michael, much. She saw him yelling orders and getting ready for   
battles and coming back all bruised up but he refused treatment. Seka could   
tell he was head strong in some matters and had a short temper like Aya   
said. Seka could only think of once when she had even talked to him.  
  
*flash back*  
  
She was running around a corner because she was needed immdeditely   
when she bumped into something and fell back.  
  
"oh gomen .." said Seka  
  
"watch where you are going" said a rough voice. Seka looked up and gasped,   
she had ran into Michael-sama!  
  
"oh I am soo soo so sorry.." she started but he just walked passed her.  
  
"and thats that I guess" Seka whispered to herself watching him walk down   
the hall. She soon found herself just googeling over him and snapped her   
head away remembering the patient she needed to see. She stood up and ran   
down the hall.  
  
Seka smiled at the memory, Aya had promised her if Michael   
ever ended up needing medical attention by any miracle she would let Seka do   
it. Seka knew that would never happen she already knew enough of Michael   
that he would rather die then receive treatment.  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion shaking the building. Seka nearly   
fell out of the window next to her but just lost her footing and slipped on   
the floor. She heard another rumble and then silence. Seka stood up and   
looked out the window and gasped! The battle was very very close to the   
building she could see the demons and angels fighting but the angels were   
shoving the demons back. Suddenly she saw three nursres run down the hall   
with a body on a stretcher covered under a white blanket. Seka moved out of   
there way as they passed. Suddenly she saw Aya walking over to her and   
smirking.  
  
"whats with you?' asked Seka  
  
"I have a patient for you, he's in very bad shape and he lost conscouse"   
said aya  
  
"oh really" said Seka  
  
"yeah, your in chage room 2B" said Aya  
  
"me.." Seka pointed at herself "am in charge ... boy, thats new"  
  
"Yeah well just wait and see. Ahem! NOW go tend the patient" said Aya  
  
"uh hai" said Seka walking off.  
  
** ** *** *** *** like my stars? Boy I think this fic   
sucks...i don't even know if I should post this up and embarrass myself. bad   
grammar, misspelled words and i am listening to my mom's icky music cause   
... thats all to listen to. Lol, yeah anyways r&r telling me if this is good   
and if I should continued please. back to the chapter..  
  
  
Seka opened the door to room 2B. She saw three nurses around a   
body on a bed. Seka walked in and walked over to the bed and looked at the   
patient and gasped. It was michael-sama!  
  
2 B' Contined...so bad or good on a scale of 1-10 or how bad on a scale of   
-1 - {-10}. Sorry this chapter is so short.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey this is a michael fic .. where he is paired with a girl but it's a OC.   
He's tended to by a nurse that had a crush on him for a while..just read and   
r&r please.  
  
  
  
Playing Doctor  
  
Chapter 1: Glances and thoughts  
  
A young girl with short curly black hair and small yellow eyes   
walked down the hall dressed in a nurse uniform. She was a new recruit in   
the nurse's. Her name was Seka Suzaki.  
Seka had been called down near the battle zone to help with the   
wounded. So Seka was now by the battle zone, she made friends fast away. She   
would be working in the upper section since she had talent in healing.  
  
Seka was walking with her friend Aya to a patient's room when they   
passed two men. One was tall and blond she knew him as Raphael, a surgent,   
and the boy next to him was short with red hair Seka didn't know his name.   
She couldn't help but blush as she starred at him, when they passed he   
didn't even glance at her.  
  
"who's that?" whispered Seka to Aya  
  
"who?" asked Aya  
  
"the guy we just passed with Raphael" said Seka  
  
"oh that was Michael-sama why?" asked Aya. Seka blushed a deep red and   
muttured 'nothing'.  
  
"Ohhh, do you think Michael-sama is cute?" asked Aya elbowing Seka in the   
ribs.  
  
"um'... yeah" said Seka like a little child.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go and blabber that to him. He's dangerous .. short   
tempered and scary" said Aya  
  
"but ... he looks nice though"  
  
"HA!" laughed Aya "well, you'll see once you get to know him"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
It had been a week since Seka's stay and she didn't get to see   
her crush, michael, much. She saw him yelling orders and getting ready for   
battles and coming back all bruised up but he refused treatment. Seka could   
tell he was head strong in some matters and had a short temper like Aya   
said. Seka could only think of once when she had even talked to him.  
  
*flash back*  
  
She was running around a corner because she was needed immdeditely   
when she bumped into something and fell back.  
  
"oh gomen .." said Seka  
  
"watch where you are going" said a rough voice. Seka looked up and gasped,   
she had ran into Michael-sama!  
  
"oh I am soo soo so sorry.." she started but he just walked passed her.  
  
"and thats that I guess" Seka whispered to herself watching him walk down   
the hall. She soon found herself just googeling over him and snapped her   
head away remembering the patient she needed to see. She stood up and ran   
down the hall.  
  
Seka smiled at the memory, Aya had promised her if Michael   
ever ended up needing medical attention by any miracle she would let Seka do   
it. Seka knew that would never happen she already knew enough of Michael   
that he would rather die then receive treatment.  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion shaking the building. Seka nearly   
fell out of the window next to her but just lost her footing and slipped on   
the floor. She heard another rumble and then silence. Seka stood up and   
looked out the window and gasped! The battle was very very close to the   
building she could see the demons and angels fighting but the angels were   
shoving the demons back. Suddenly she saw three nursres run down the hall   
with a body on a stretcher covered under a white blanket. Seka moved out of   
there way as they passed. Suddenly she saw Aya walking over to her and   
smirking.  
  
"whats with you?' asked Seka  
  
"I have a patient for you, he's in very bad shape and he lost conscouse"   
said aya  
  
"oh really" said Seka  
  
"yeah, your in chage room 2B" said Aya  
  
"me.." Seka pointed at herself "am in charge ... boy, thats new"  
  
"Yeah well just wait and see. Ahem! NOW go tend the patient" said Aya  
  
"uh hai" said Seka walking off.  
  
** ** *** *** *** like my stars? Boy I think this fic   
sucks...i don't even know if I should post this up and embarrass myself. bad   
grammar, misspelled words and i am listening to my mom's icky music cause   
... thats all to listen to. Lol, yeah anyways r&r telling me if this is good   
and if I should continued please. back to the chapter..  
  
  
Seka opened the door to room 2B. She saw three nurses around a   
body on a bed. Seka walked in and walked over to the bed and looked at the   
patient and gasped. It was michael-sama!  
  
2 B' Contined...so bad or good on a scale of 1-10 or how bad on a scale of   
-1 - {-10}. Sorry this chapter is so short.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey this is a michael fic .. where he is paired with a girl but it's a OC.   
He's tended to by a nurse that had a crush on him for a while..just read and   
r&r please.  
  
  
  
Playing Doctor  
  
Chapter 1: Glances and thoughts  
  
A young girl with short curly black hair and small yellow eyes   
walked down the hall dressed in a nurse uniform. She was a new recruit in   
the nurse's. Her name was Seka Suzaki.  
Seka had been called down near the battle zone to help with the   
wounded. So Seka was now by the battle zone, she made friends fast away. She   
would be working in the upper section since she had talent in healing.  
  
Seka was walking with her friend Aya to a patient's room when they   
passed two men. One was tall and blond she knew him as Raphael, a surgent,   
and the boy next to him was short with red hair Seka didn't know his name.   
She couldn't help but blush as she starred at him, when they passed he   
didn't even glance at her.  
  
"who's that?" whispered Seka to Aya  
  
"who?" asked Aya  
  
"the guy we just passed with Raphael" said Seka  
  
"oh that was Michael-sama why?" asked Aya. Seka blushed a deep red and   
muttured 'nothing'.  
  
"Ohhh, do you think Michael-sama is cute?" asked Aya elbowing Seka in the   
ribs.  
  
"um'... yeah" said Seka like a little child.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go and blabber that to him. He's dangerous .. short   
tempered and scary" said Aya  
  
"but ... he looks nice though"  
  
"HA!" laughed Aya "well, you'll see once you get to know him"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
It had been a week since Seka's stay and she didn't get to see   
her crush, michael, much. She saw him yelling orders and getting ready for   
battles and coming back all bruised up but he refused treatment. Seka could   
tell he was head strong in some matters and had a short temper like Aya   
said. Seka could only think of once when she had even talked to him.  
  
*flash back*  
  
She was running around a corner because she was needed immdeditely   
when she bumped into something and fell back.  
  
"oh gomen .." said Seka  
  
"watch where you are going" said a rough voice. Seka looked up and gasped,   
she had ran into Michael-sama!  
  
"oh I am soo soo so sorry.." she started but he just walked passed her.  
  
"and thats that I guess" Seka whispered to herself watching him walk down   
the hall. She soon found herself just googeling over him and snapped her   
head away remembering the patient she needed to see. She stood up and ran   
down the hall.  
  
Seka smiled at the memory, Aya had promised her if Michael   
ever ended up needing medical attention by any miracle she would let Seka do   
it. Seka knew that would never happen she already knew enough of Michael   
that he would rather die then receive treatment.  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion shaking the building. Seka nearly   
fell out of the window next to her but just lost her footing and slipped on   
the floor. She heard another rumble and then silence. Seka stood up and   
looked out the window and gasped! The battle was very very close to the   
building she could see the demons and angels fighting but the angels were   
shoving the demons back. Suddenly she saw three nursres run down the hall   
with a body on a stretcher covered under a white blanket. Seka moved out of   
there way as they passed. Suddenly she saw Aya walking over to her and   
smirking.  
  
"whats with you?' asked Seka  
  
"I have a patient for you, he's in very bad shape and he lost conscouse"   
said aya  
  
"oh really" said Seka  
  
"yeah, your in chage room 2B" said Aya  
  
"me.." Seka pointed at herself "am in charge ... boy, thats new"  
  
"Yeah well just wait and see. Ahem! NOW go tend the patient" said Aya  
  
"uh hai" said Seka walking off.  
  
** ** *** *** *** like my stars? Boy I think this fic   
sucks...i don't even know if I should post this up and embarrass myself. bad   
grammar, misspelled words and i am listening to my mom's icky music cause   
... thats all to listen to. Lol, yeah anyways r&r telling me if this is good   
and if I should continued please. back to the chapter..  
  
  
Seka opened the door to room 2B. She saw three nurses around a   
body on a bed. Seka walked in and walked over to the bed and looked at the   
patient and gasped. It was michael-sama!  
  
2 B' Contined...so bad or good on a scale of 1-10 or how bad on a scale of   
-1 - {-10}. Sorry this chapter is so short.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Send and receive Hotmail on your mobile device: http://mobile.msn.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path:   
Received: from rly-yh05.mx.aol.com (rly-yh05.mail.aol.com [172.18.147.37]) by air-yh03.mail.aol.com (v82.22) with ESMTP id MAILINYH32-0120002803; Sun, 20 Jan 2002 00:28:03 1900  
Received: from hotmail.com (f163.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.21.163]) by rly-yh05.mx.aol.com (v82.22) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINYH51-0120002750; Sun, 20 Jan 2002 00:27:50 -0500  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Sat, 19 Jan 2002 21:27:50 -0800  
Received: from 198.81.17.37 by lw14fd.law14.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP;  
Sun, 20 Jan 2002 05:27:49 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [198.81.17.37]  
From: "Mara Barker"   
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
Subject: Mika_chan/nurse pro/1 rrrr  
Date: Sat, 19 Jan 2002 21:27:49 -0800  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID:   
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 20 Jan 2002 05:27:50.0021 (UTC) FILETIME=[337CC350:01C1A173] 


	2. Regained Conscousness

Subj:
**playing doctar chapter2**

Date:
1/22/02 10:45:43 PM Pacific Standard Time

_From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
_
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey chapter 2. so I hope you like this..or no..anyways   
uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..here's chapter   
2.  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 2: Regained Conscousness  
  
Seka nearly gapped at Michael's broken and bruised body. His chest   
was completely bloody and his forhead had a huge gash his legs had many cuts   
in them. There was two large cuts one on his thigh the other his calf and   
there was some burn marks.  
  
"what happened to him?" asked Seka to a nuse  
  
"an explosion ..." said the nurse  
  
"oh" said Seka "what's his status?"  
  
"He has three broken ribs, no broken bones, his lungs were damaged a little   
and other then loss of blood and cuts all over his body .. there is nothing   
more. We bandaged most of them up but there is little left. Do you think you   
can handle it?" asked the nurse  
  
"yes" said Seka  
  
"alright his wounds are still open on his chest and stomach. and he needs   
his wound on his left thigh tended to..maybe even stitches" said the nurse  
  
"alright you guys can go. I can handle it from here" said Seka  
  
"alright" said the nurse. The three nurses left the room. Seka turned back   
to Michael and smiled down at him.  
  
"that must have been something you went threw" she said to herself mainly.   
She took a wet rag on the table and wipped the blood off his stomach making   
him hiss in his sleep. Seka heard the hiss and went softly wipping up the   
blood. Then she reached across the bed and grabbed some bandages and began   
to bandage his wounds. At some points she had to lift his body up or arch it   
so she could wrap it all the way around. Soon she had bandaged all his   
wounds. She looked up and down seeing if she missed any, seeing she had not   
she looked at his bloody face. You could hardly see any of his white ivery   
sking only blood. Seka took a new cloth dipped it in warm water and wipped   
the blood off his forehead and cheeks. The cloth was stained all red from   
the blood Seka dropped it in the trash can next to her foot. She then looked   
back at Michael, his forehead still had the gash. Seka took another bandage   
and bandaged it. Seka had to admit he still looked cute with all the blood   
still on his body and the bandages. She gently brushed a strand of his red   
hair out of his face and she sighed daydreaming of something that would   
never happen. Suddenly a cold hand flew into the air and gribbed her wrist   
making Seka gasp and jump back but couldn't because the hand still held her   
wrist. Seka looked at Michael who's eyes were open and starring at her.  
  
*kill me now!* Seka wished.  
  
"what are you doing?" he asked  
  
"I .. I ... I was bandaging your wounds" said Seka regaining herself.  
  
"hmph" Michael dropped her wrist and started to get up but Seka jumped and   
placed her hand on his shouldars and gently pushed him back down.  
  
"No, you need to rest. You can't walk! three off your ribs are broken!" said   
Seka  
  
"so, now let me go or you'll regret every being in this room" said Michael  
  
"excuse me!" said Seka a little ticked "I clean your sorry butt and you say   
you better run or I'll kill you!"  
  
"I didn't say it like that but ... yeah" Michael said smirking. He started   
to get up again but when he was half way up he heard a crack and felt pain   
run up his chest and he fell back down.  
  
"SHIT!" screamed Michael  
  
"see didn't I say to you uhhh" Michael had grabbed Seka by the collar of her   
shirt and threw her against the wall making a loud sound.  
  
"uh" Seka slowly got up, she touched the blood on her forehead with her hand   
and brought it to her face starring at it.  
  
'Fine .. I HOPE YOU DIE YOU Sobiled brat!" shouted Seka walking towards the   
door but stopped short seeing Raphael-sama standing there smirking.  
  
"Uhh raphael-sama' said Seka flushing at the sceane that had just happened.  
  
"hello mika-chan, seka-chan" said Raphael  
  
"what the hell do you want you perve!" said Michael  
  
"I came here on uriel's orders. He knows of your injuries"  
  
"IT DOESN'T FUCKING HURT OKAY!"  
  
"he knew you would say that" laughed Raphael "so he ordered you to take a   
couple days rest and let the nurse's and doctars heal you."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"he ordered it mika-chan and I agree so you have too"  
  
"uhh damn it!"  
  
"Oh yes well thats your veiw point." Rapheal turned to leave but stopped and   
turned around "oh yes one more thing Seka you are to tend to mika-chan"  
  
"but ..but what if i don't want too!' said Seka not really wanting to take   
care of him anymore.  
  
"Well well well and here I thought you would like it. Aya made a 'bargin'   
with me to help you. She told me a few interesting things" said Raphael   
making Seka flush a deep red.  
  
"well..what exactly did she say?"  
  
"you know" Raphael walked out "oh and tend that wound"  
  
"uhhhhh" Seka sighed. "i don't want to tend this guy anymore". She turned   
towards Michael. He was laying down arms folded, eyes closed like he was   
deep in thought. *not for long* thought Seka. SHe walked to the side of his   
bed remembering his leg that needed stiches.  
  
"Michael-sama, I need to stich your left thigh. Does it hurt ...." Seka   
sighed "a little bit" she added after a period of seconds.  
  
"just do what you have to do!" said Michael not moving from his position.  
  
'fine.. I am going to numb your leg. It might hurt for a second" Seka   
informed him. She pulled up a stool and took a tray which held a needle to   
numb his leg and a few other things needed. Seka took a blue gel on a cotton   
ball and lifted the blanket a little to look at his cut. She took off the   
bandages softly and then wipped the blue gel gentle on the cut. She heard a   
small hiss and wipped more softly.  
  
"sorry if I hurt you"  
  
'it doesn't fucking hurt! don't treat me like a child!" said Michael  
  
"I'm not! anyone young or old in your condition would be feeling a lot of   
pain and since I know your stubburn and I know you feel a LOT of pain I   
won't bicker at you!"  
  
'is that not what your doing, hurry up you bitch"  
  
"hmph" Seka placed a peice of hair behind her ear and took a needle and   
'accidently' jabbed it into his thigh, Seka was surprised she didn't hear a   
hiss but a little moan which made her get the shivers. She slowly injected   
the liquid intill it was all in. Seka then placed the needle on the tray and   
wipped the gel off. Then she started to stich his leg, she was part way done   
when blood kept dripping into her eyes so Seka took a rag and wipped the   
blood off her eyes. She felt the rag brush the cut and felt pain. Seka   
flinched at the touch and decided to hurry and clean herself up.  
  
Finally when she was done, she covered his leg back up. Standing up   
she silently placed the tray back on the table and threw the needle away.  
  
"the numbness will wear off soon" she said  
  
"hmm" was the only answer she got. Seka went to the mirror and gasped seeing   
how big her cut was. She quickly took a rag and wet it wipping the dried   
blood up  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey chapter 2. so I hope you like this..or no..anyways   
uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..here's chapter   
2.  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 2: Regained Conscousness  
  
Seka nearly gapped at Michael's broken and bruised body. His chest   
was completely bloody and his forhead had a huge gash his legs had many cuts   
in them. There was two large cuts one on his thigh the other his calf and   
there was some burn marks.  
  
"what happened to him?" asked Seka to a nuse  
  
"an explosion ..." said the nurse  
  
"oh" said Seka "what's his status?"  
  
"He has three broken ribs, no broken bones, his lungs were damaged a little   
and other then loss of blood and cuts all over his body .. there is nothing   
more. We bandaged most of them up but there is little left. Do you think you   
can handle it?" asked the nurse  
  
"yes" said Seka  
  
"alright his wounds are still open on his chest and stomach. and he needs   
his wound on his left thigh tended to..maybe even stitches" said the nurse  
  
"alright you guys can go. I can handle it from here" said Seka  
  
"alright" said the nurse. The three nurses left the room. Seka turned back   
to Michael and smiled down at him.  
  
"that must have been something you went threw" she said to herself mainly.   
She took a wet rag on the table and wipped the blood off his stomach making   
him hiss in his sleep. Seka heard the hiss and went softly wipping up the   
blood. Then she reached across the bed and grabbed some bandages and began   
to bandage his wounds. At some points she had to lift his body up or arch it   
so she could wrap it all the way around. Soon she had bandaged all his   
wounds. She looked up and down seeing if she missed any, seeing she had not   
she looked at his bloody face. You could hardly see any of his white ivery   
sking only blood. Seka took a new cloth dipped it in warm water and wipped   
the blood off his forehead and cheeks. The cloth was stained all red from   
the blood Seka dropped it in the trash can next to her foot. She then looked   
back at Michael, his forehead still had the gash. Seka took another bandage   
and bandaged it. Seka had to admit he still looked cute with all the blood   
still on his body and the bandages. She gently brushed a strand of his red   
hair out of his face and she sighed daydreaming of something that would   
never happen. Suddenly a cold hand flew into the air and gribbed her wrist   
making Seka gasp and jump back but couldn't because the hand still held her   
wrist. Seka looked at Michael who's eyes were open and starring at her.  
  
*kill me now!* Seka wished.  
  
"what are you doing?" he asked  
  
"I .. I ... I was bandaging your wounds" said Seka regaining herself.  
  
"hmph" Michael dropped her wrist and started to get up but Seka jumped and   
placed her hand on his shouldars and gently pushed him back down.  
  
"No, you need to rest. You can't walk! three off your ribs are broken!" said   
Seka  
  
"so, now let me go or you'll regret every being in this room" said Michael  
  
"excuse me!" said Seka a little ticked "I clean your sorry butt and you say   
you better run or I'll kill you!"  
  
"I didn't say it like that but ... yeah" Michael said smirking. He started   
to get up again but when he was half way up he heard a crack and felt pain   
run up his chest and he fell back down.  
  
"SHIT!" screamed Michael  
  
"see didn't I say to you uhhh" Michael had grabbed Seka by the collar of her   
shirt and threw her against the wall making a loud sound.  
  
"uh" Seka slowly got up, she touched the blood on her forehead with her hand   
and brought it to her face starring at it.  
  
'Fine .. I HOPE YOU DIE YOU Sobiled brat!" shouted Seka walking towards the   
door but stopped short seeing Raphael-sama standing there smirking.  
  
"Uhh raphael-sama' said Seka flushing at the sceane that had just happened.  
  
"hello mika-chan, seka-chan" said Raphael  
  
"what the hell do you want you perve!" said Michael  
  
"I came here on uriel's orders. He knows of your injuries"  
  
"IT DOESN'T FUCKING HURT OKAY!"  
  
"he knew you would say that" laughed Raphael "so he ordered you to take a   
couple days rest and let the nurse's and doctars heal you."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"he ordered it mika-chan and I agree so you have too"  
  
"uhh damn it!"  
  
"Oh yes well thats your veiw point." Rapheal turned to leave but stopped and   
turned around "oh yes one more thing Seka you are to tend to mika-chan"  
  
"but ..but what if i don't want too!' said Seka not really wanting to take   
care of him anymore.  
  
"Well well well and here I thought you would like it. Aya made a 'bargin'   
with me to help you. She told me a few interesting things" said Raphael   
making Seka flush a deep red.  
  
"well..what exactly did she say?"  
  
"you know" Raphael walked out "oh and tend that wound"  
  
"uhhhhh" Seka sighed. "i don't want to tend this guy anymore". She turned   
towards Michael. He was laying down arms folded, eyes closed like he was   
deep in thought. *not for long* thought Seka. SHe walked to the side of his   
bed remembering his leg that needed stiches.  
  
"Michael-sama, I need to stich your left thigh. Does it hurt ...." Seka   
sighed "a little bit" she added after a period of seconds.  
  
"just do what you have to do!" said Michael not moving from his position.  
  
'fine.. I am going to numb your leg. It might hurt for a second" Seka   
informed him. She pulled up a stool and took a tray which held a needle to   
numb his leg and a few other things needed. Seka took a blue gel on a cotton   
ball and lifted the blanket a little to look at his cut. She took off the   
bandages softly and then wipped the blue gel gentle on the cut. She heard a   
small hiss and wipped more softly.  
  
"sorry if I hurt you"  
  
'it doesn't fucking hurt! don't treat me like a child!" said Michael  
  
"I'm not! anyone young or old in your condition would be feeling a lot of   
pain and since I know your stubburn and I know you feel a LOT of pain I   
won't bicker at you!"  
  
'is that not what your doing, hurry up you bitch"  
  
"hmph" Seka placed a peice of hair behind her ear and took a needle and   
'accidently' jabbed it into his thigh, Seka was surprised she didn't hear a   
hiss but a little moan which made her get the shivers. She slowly injected   
the liquid intill it was all in. Seka then placed the needle on the tray and   
wipped the gel off.  
  
Then Seka started to stich his leg up, half way done she had to   
wipe the blood that dripped in her eyes from the gash on her forehead up   
with a rag receiving a hiss when it brushed just lightly. Seka decided to   
bandage and clean it when she was done with michael-sama's thigh's cut.  
  
Finally when finished she bandaged it up again and cleaned up the   
little mess she had made. She placed the cover back over his thigh and   
turned to him telling him that the numbness would wear off soon. He only   
nodded his head and looked away. Seka got up from her spot and went to the   
mirror and gasped. Her cut was a lot deeper and wider then she thought. She   
quickly took a rag and cleaned the dried blood and took a cloth and bandaged   
up the gash. She looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't look that   
beautiful anymore and she felt more pain then the gash in her head a slow   
tear trickeled down her cheek.  
  
"hmph..crying cause it hurts" snickered Michael  
  
"NO! it's not that just..." Seka blushed deep not wanting to say what she   
really felt about her cut and face now.  
  
"your face looks fine" Michael then turned away and closed his eyes drifting   
into sleep. Seka was shocked .. how did he know what she thought. Seka   
slowly smiled ... maybe he wasn't as mean as she had thought.  
  
2 B' Continued..so bad or good..reveiw please..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey chapter 2. so I hope you like this..or no..anyways   
uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..here's chapter   
2.  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 2: Regained Conscousness  
  
Seka nearly gapped at Michael's broken and bruised body. His chest   
was completely bloody and his forhead had a huge gash his legs had many cuts   
in them. There was two large cuts one on his thigh the other his calf and   
there was some burn marks.  
  
"what happened to him?" asked Seka to a nuse  
  
"an explosion ..." said the nurse  
  
"oh" said Seka "what's his status?"  
  
"He has three broken ribs, no broken bones, his lungs were damaged a little   
and other then loss of blood and cuts all over his body .. there is nothing   
more. We bandaged most of them up but there is little left. Do you think you   
can handle it?" asked the nurse  
  
"yes" said Seka  
  
"alright his wounds are still open on his chest and stomach. and he needs   
his wound on his left thigh tended to..maybe even stitches" said the nurse  
  
"alright you guys can go. I can handle it from here" said Seka  
  
"alright" said the nurse. The three nurses left the room. Seka turned back   
to Michael and smiled down at him.  
  
"that must have been something you went threw" she said to herself mainly.   
She took a wet rag on the table and wipped the blood off his stomach making   
him hiss in his sleep. Seka heard the hiss and went softly wipping up the   
blood. Then she reached across the bed and grabbed some bandages and began   
to bandage his wounds. At some points she had to lift his body up or arch it   
so she could wrap it all the way around. Soon she had bandaged all his   
wounds. She looked up and down seeing if she missed any, seeing she had not   
she looked at his bloody face. You could hardly see any of his white ivery   
sking only blood. Seka took a new cloth dipped it in warm water and wipped   
the blood off his forehead and cheeks. The cloth was stained all red from   
the blood Seka dropped it in the trash can next to her foot. She then looked   
back at Michael, his forehead still had the gash. Seka took another bandage   
and bandaged it. Seka had to admit he still looked cute with all the blood   
still on his body and the bandages. She gently brushed a strand of his red   
hair out of his face and she sighed daydreaming of something that would   
never happen. Suddenly a cold hand flew into the air and gribbed her wrist   
making Seka gasp and jump back but couldn't because the hand still held her   
wrist. Seka looked at Michael who's eyes were open and starring at her.  
  
*kill me now!* Seka wished.  
  
"what are you doing?" he asked  
  
"I .. I ... I was bandaging your wounds" said Seka regaining herself.  
  
"hmph" Michael dropped her wrist and started to get up but Seka jumped and   
placed her hand on his shouldars and gently pushed him back down.  
  
"No, you need to rest. You can't walk! three off your ribs are broken!" said   
Seka  
  
"so, now let me go or you'll regret every being in this room" said Michael  
  
"excuse me!" said Seka a little ticked "I clean your sorry butt and you say   
you better run or I'll kill you!"  
  
"I didn't say it like that but ... yeah" Michael said smirking. He started   
to get up again but when he was half way up he heard a crack and felt pain   
run up his chest and he fell back down.  
  
"SHIT!" screamed Michael  
  
"see didn't I say to you uhhh" Michael had grabbed Seka by the collar of her   
shirt and threw her against the wall making a loud sound.  
  
"uh" Seka slowly got up, she touched the blood on her forehead with her hand   
and brought it to her face starring at it.  
  
'Fine .. I HOPE YOU DIE YOU Sobiled brat!" shouted Seka walking towards the   
door but stopped short seeing Raphael-sama standing there smirking.  
  
"Uhh raphael-sama' said Seka flushing at the sceane that had just happened.  
  
"hello mika-chan, seka-chan" said Raphael  
  
"what the hell do you want you perve!" said Michael  
  
"I came here on uriel's orders. He knows of your injuries"  
  
"IT DOESN'T FUCKING HURT OKAY!"  
  
"he knew you would say that" laughed Raphael "so he ordered you to take a   
couple days rest and let the nurse's and doctars heal you."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"he ordered it mika-chan and I agree so you have too"  
  
"uhh damn it!"  
  
"Oh yes well thats your veiw point." Rapheal turned to leave but stopped and   
turned around "oh yes one more thing Seka you are to tend to mika-chan"  
  
"but ..but what if i don't want too!' said Seka not really wanting to take   
care of him anymore.  
  
"Well well well and here I thought you would like it. Aya made a 'bargin'   
with me to help you. She told me a few interesting things" said Raphael   
making Seka flush a deep red.  
  
"well..what exactly did she say?"  
  
"you know" Raphael walked out "oh and tend that wound"  
  
"uhhhhh" Seka sighed. "i don't want to tend this guy anymore". She turned   
towards Michael. He was laying down arms folded, eyes closed like he was   
deep in thought. *not for long* thought Seka. SHe walked to the side of his   
bed remembering his leg that needed stiches.  
  
"Michael-sama, I need to stich your left thigh. Does it hurt ...." Seka   
sighed "a little bit" she added after a period of seconds.  
  
"just do what you have to do!" said Michael not moving from his position.  
  
'fine.. I am going to numb your leg. It might hurt for a second" Seka   
informed him. She pulled up a stool and took a tray which held a needle to   
numb his leg and a few other things needed. Seka took a blue gel on a cotton   
ball and lifted the blanket a little to look at his cut. She took off the   
bandages softly and then wipped the blue gel gentle on the cut. She heard a   
small hiss and wipped more softly.  
  
"sorry if I hurt you"  
  
'it doesn't fucking hurt! don't treat me like a child!" said Michael  
  
"I'm not! anyone young or old in your condition would be feeling a lot of   
pain and since I know your stubburn and I know you feel a LOT of pain I   
won't bicker at you!"  
  
'is that not what your doing, hurry up you bitch"  
  
"hmph" Seka placed a peice of hair behind her ear and took a needle and   
'accidently' jabbed it into his thigh, Seka was surprised she didn't hear a   
hiss but a little moan which made her get the shivers. She slowly injected   
the liquid intill it was all in. Seka then placed the needle on the tray and   
wipped the gel off. Then she started to stich his leg, she was part way done   
when blood kept dripping into her eyes so Seka took a rag and wipped the   
blood off her eyes. She felt the rag brush the cut and felt pain. Seka   
flinched at the touch and decided to hurry and clean herself up.  
  
Finally when she was done, she covered his leg back up. Standing up   
she silently placed the tray back on the table and threw the needle away.  
  
"the numbness will wear off soon" she said  
  
"hmm" was the only answer she got. Seka went to the mirror and gasped seeing   
how big her cut was. She quickly took a rag and wet it wipping the dried   
blood up  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey chapter 2. so I hope you like this..or no..anyways   
uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..here's chapter   
2.  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 2: Regained Conscousness  
  
Seka nearly gapped at Michael's broken and bruised body. His chest   
was completely bloody and his forhead had a huge gash his legs had many cuts   
in them. There was two large cuts one on his thigh the other his calf and   
there was some burn marks.  
  
"what happened to him?" asked Seka to a nuse  
  
"an explosion ..." said the nurse  
  
"oh" said Seka "what's his status?"  
  
"He has three broken ribs, no broken bones, his lungs were damaged a little   
and other then loss of blood and cuts all over his body .. there is nothing   
more. We bandaged most of them up but there is little left. Do you think you   
can handle it?" asked the nurse  
  
"yes" said Seka  
  
"alright his wounds are still open on his chest and stomach. and he needs   
his wound on his left thigh tended to..maybe even stitches" said the nurse  
  
"alright you guys can go. I can handle it from here" said Seka  
  
"alright" said the nurse. The three nurses left the room. Seka turned back   
to Michael and smiled down at him.  
  
"that must have been something you went threw" she said to herself mainly.   
She took a wet rag on the table and wipped the blood off his stomach making   
him hiss in his sleep. Seka heard the hiss and went softly wipping up the   
blood. Then she reached across the bed and grabbed some bandages and began   
to bandage his wounds. At some points she had to lift his body up or arch it   
so she could wrap it all the way around. Soon she had bandaged all his   
wounds. She looked up and down seeing if she missed any, seeing she had not   
she looked at his bloody face. You could hardly see any of his white ivery   
sking only blood. Seka took a new cloth dipped it in warm water and wipped   
the blood off his forehead and cheeks. The cloth was stained all red from   
the blood Seka dropped it in the trash can next to her foot. She then looked   
back at Michael, his forehead still had the gash. Seka took another bandage   
and bandaged it. Seka had to admit he still looked cute with all the blood   
still on his body and the bandages. She gently brushed a strand of his red   
hair out of his face and she sighed daydreaming of something that would   
never happen. Suddenly a cold hand flew into the air and gribbed her wrist   
making Seka gasp and jump back but couldn't because the hand still held her   
wrist. Seka looked at Michael who's eyes were open and starring at her.  
  
*kill me now!* Seka wished.  
  
"what are you doing?" he asked  
  
"I .. I ... I was bandaging your wounds" said Seka regaining herself.  
  
"hmph" Michael dropped her wrist and started to get up but Seka jumped and   
placed her hand on his shouldars and gently pushed him back down.  
  
"No, you need to rest. You can't walk! three off your ribs are broken!" said   
Seka  
  
"so, now let me go or you'll regret every being in this room" said Michael  
  
"excuse me!" said Seka a little ticked "I clean your sorry butt and you say   
you better run or I'll kill you!"  
  
"I didn't say it like that but ... yeah" Michael said smirking. He started   
to get up again but when he was half way up he heard a crack and felt pain   
run up his chest and he fell back down.  
  
"SHIT!" screamed Michael  
  
"see didn't I say to you uhhh" Michael had grabbed Seka by the collar of her   
shirt and threw her against the wall making a loud sound.  
  
"uh" Seka slowly got up, she touched the blood on her forehead with her hand   
and brought it to her face starring at it.  
  
'Fine .. I HOPE YOU DIE YOU Sobiled brat!" shouted Seka walking towards the   
door but stopped short seeing Raphael-sama standing there smirking.  
  
"Uhh raphael-sama' said Seka flushing at the sceane that had just happened.  
  
"hello mika-chan, seka-chan" said Raphael  
  
"what the hell do you want you perve!" said Michael  
  
"I came here on uriel's orders. He knows of your injuries"  
  
"IT DOESN'T FUCKING HURT OKAY!"  
  
"he knew you would say that" laughed Raphael "so he ordered you to take a   
couple days rest and let the nurse's and doctars heal you."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"he ordered it mika-chan and I agree so you have too"  
  
"uhh damn it!"  
  
"Oh yes well thats your veiw point." Rapheal turned to leave but stopped and   
turned around "oh yes one more thing Seka you are to tend to mika-chan"  
  
"but ..but what if i don't want too!' said Seka not really wanting to take   
care of him anymore.  
  
"Well well well and here I thought you would like it. Aya made a 'bargin'   
with me to help you. She told me a few interesting things" said Raphael   
making Seka flush a deep red.  
  
"well..what exactly did she say?"  
  
"you know" Raphael walked out "oh and tend that wound"  
  
"uhhhhh" Seka sighed. "i don't want to tend this guy anymore". She turned   
towards Michael. He was laying down arms folded, eyes closed like he was   
deep in thought. *not for long* thought Seka. SHe walked to the side of his   
bed remembering his leg that needed stiches.  
  
"Michael-sama, I need to stich your left thigh. Does it hurt ...." Seka   
sighed "a little bit" she added after a period of seconds.  
  
"just do what you have to do!" said Michael not moving from his position.  
  
'fine.. I am going to numb your leg. It might hurt for a second" Seka   
informed him. She pulled up a stool and took a tray which held a needle to   
numb his leg and a few other things needed. Seka took a blue gel on a cotton   
ball and lifted the blanket a little to look at his cut. She took off the   
bandages softly and then wipped the blue gel gentle on the cut. She heard a   
small hiss and wipped more softly.  
  
"sorry if I hurt you"  
  
'it doesn't fucking hurt! don't treat me like a child!" said Michael  
  
"I'm not! anyone young or old in your condition would be feeling a lot of   
pain and since I know your stubburn and I know you feel a LOT of pain I   
won't bicker at you!"  
  
'is that not what your doing, hurry up you bitch"  
  
"hmph" Seka placed a peice of hair behind her ear and took a needle and   
'accidently' jabbed it into his thigh, Seka was surprised she didn't hear a   
hiss but a little moan which made her get the shivers. She slowly injected   
the liquid intill it was all in. Seka then placed the needle on the tray and   
wipped the gel off.  
  
Then Seka started to stich his leg up, half way done she had to   
wipe the blood that dripped in her eyes from the gash on her forehead up   
with a rag receiving a hiss when it brushed just lightly. Seka decided to   
bandage and clean it when she was done with michael-sama's thigh's cut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey chapter 2. so I hope you like this..or no..anyways   
uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..here's chapter   
2.  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 2: Regained Conscousness  
  
Seka nearly gapped at Michael's broken and bruised body. His chest   
was completely bloody and his forhead had a huge gash his legs had many cuts   
in them. There was two large cuts one on his thigh the other his calf and   
there was some burn marks.  
  
"what happened to him?" asked Seka to a nuse  
  
"an explosion ..." said the nurse  
  
"oh" said Seka "what's his status?"  
  
"He has three broken ribs, no broken bones, his lungs were damaged a little   
and other then loss of blood and cuts all over his body .. there is nothing   
more. We bandaged most of them up but there is little left. Do you think you   
can handle it?" asked the nurse  
  
"yes" said Seka  
  
"alright his wounds are still open on his chest and stomach. and he needs   
his wound on his left thigh tended to..maybe even stitches" said the nurse  
  
"alright you guys can go. I can handle it from here" said Seka  
  
"alright" said the nurse. The three nurses left the room. Seka turned back   
to Michael and smiled down at him.  
  
"that must have been something you went threw" she said to herself mainly.   
She took a wet rag on the table and wipped the blood off his stomach making   
him hiss in his sleep. Seka heard the hiss and went softly wipping up the   
blood. Then she reached across the bed and grabbed some bandages and began   
to bandage his wounds. At some points she had to lift his body up or arch it   
so she could wrap it all the way around. Soon she had bandaged all his   
wounds. She looked up and down seeing if she missed any, seeing she had not   
she looked at his bloody face. You could hardly see any of his white ivery   
sking only blood. Seka took a new cloth dipped it in warm water and wipped   
the blood off his forehead and cheeks. The cloth was stained all red from   
the blood Seka dropped it in the trash can next to her foot. She then looked   
back at Michael, his forehead still had the gash. Seka took another bandage   
and bandaged it. Seka had to admit he still looked cute with all the blood   
still on his body and the bandages. She gently brushed a strand of his red   
hair out of his face and she sighed daydreaming of something that would   
never happen. Suddenly a cold hand flew into the air and gribbed her wrist   
making Seka gasp and jump back but couldn't because the hand still held her   
wrist. Seka looked at Michael who's eyes were open and starring at her.  
  
*kill me now!* Seka wished.  
  
"what are you doing?" he asked  
  
"I .. I ... I was bandaging your wounds" said Seka regaining herself.  
  
"hmph" Michael dropped her wrist and started to get up but Seka jumped and   
placed her hand on his shouldars and gently pushed him back down.  
  
"No, you need to rest. You can't walk! three off your ribs are broken!" said   
Seka  
  
"so, now let me go or you'll regret every being in this room" said Michael  
  
"excuse me!" said Seka a little ticked "I clean your sorry butt and you say   
you better run or I'll kill you!"  
  
"I didn't say it like that but ... yeah" Michael said smirking. He started   
to get up again but when he was half way up he heard a crack and felt pain   
run up his chest and he fell back down.  
  
"SHIT!" screamed Michael  
  
"see didn't I say to you uhhh" Michael had grabbed Seka by the collar of her   
shirt and threw her against the wall making a loud sound.  
  
"uh" Seka slowly got up, she touched the blood on her forehead with her hand   
and brought it to her face starring at it.  
  
'Fine .. I HOPE YOU DIE YOU Sobiled brat!" shouted Seka walking towards the   
door but stopped short seeing Raphael-sama standing there smirking.  
  
"Uhh raphael-sama' said Seka flushing at the sceane that had just happened.  
  
"hello mika-chan, seka-chan" said Raphael  
  
"what the hell do you want you perve!" said Michael  
  
"I came here on uriel's orders. He knows of your injuries"  
  
"IT DOESN'T FUCKING HURT OKAY!"  
  
"he knew you would say that" laughed Raphael "so he ordered you to take a   
couple days rest and let the nurse's and doctars heal you."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"he ordered it mika-chan and I agree so you have too"  
  
"uhh damn it!"  
  
"Oh yes well thats your veiw point." Rapheal turned to leave but stopped and   
turned around "oh yes one more thing Seka you are to tend to mika-chan"  
  
"but ..but what if i don't want too!' said Seka not really wanting to take   
care of him anymore.  
  
"Well well well and here I thought you would like it. Aya made a 'bargin'   
with me to help you. She told me a few interesting things" said Raphael   
making Seka flush a deep red.  
  
"well..what exactly did she say?"  
  
"you know" Raphael walked out "oh and tend that wound"  
  
"uhhhhh" Seka sighed. "i don't want to tend this guy anymore". She turned   
towards Michael. He was laying down arms folded, eyes closed like he was   
deep in thought. *not for long* thought Seka. SHe walked to the side of his   
bed remembering his leg that needed stiches.  
  
"Michael-sama, I need to stich your left thigh. Does it hurt ...." Seka   
sighed "a little bit" she added after a period of seconds.  
  
"just do what you have to do!" said Michael not moving from his position.  
  
'fine.. I am going to numb your leg. It might hurt for a second" Seka   
informed him. She pulled up a stool and took a tray which held a needle to   
numb his leg and a few other things needed. Seka took a blue gel on a cotton   
ball and lifted the blanket a little to look at his cut. She took off the   
bandages softly and then wipped the blue gel gentle on the cut. She heard a   
small hiss and wipped more softly.  
  
"sorry if I hurt you"  
  
'it doesn't fucking hurt! don't treat me like a child!" said Michael  
  
"I'm not! anyone young or old in your condition would be feeling a lot of   
pain and since I know your stubburn and I know you feel a LOT of pain I   
won't bicker at you!"  
  
'is that not what your doing, hurry up you bitch"  
  
"hmph" Seka placed a peice of hair behind her ear and took a needle and   
'accidently' jabbed it into his thigh, Seka was surprised she didn't hear a   
hiss but a little moan which made her get the shivers. She slowly injected   
the liquid intill it was all in. Seka then placed the needle on the tray and   
wipped the gel off. Then she started to stich his leg, she was part way done   
when blood kept dripping into her eyes so Seka took a rag and wipped the   
blood off her eyes. She felt the rag brush the cut and felt pain. Seka   
flinched at the touch and decided to hurry and clean herself up.  
  
Finally when she was done, she covered his leg back up. Standing up   
she silently placed the tray back on the table and threw the needle away.  
  
"the numbness will wear off soon" she said  
  
"hmm" was the only answer she got. Seka went to the mirror and gasped seeing   
how big her cut was. She quickly took a rag and wet it wipping the dried   
blood up  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey chapter 2. so I hope you like this..or no..anyways   
uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..here's chapter   
2.  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 2: Regained Conscousness  
  
Seka nearly gapped at Michael's broken and bruised body. His chest   
was completely bloody and his forhead had a huge gash his legs had many cuts   
in them. There was two large cuts one on his thigh the other his calf and   
there was some burn marks.  
  
"what happened to him?" asked Seka to a nuse  
  
"an explosion ..." said the nurse  
  
"oh" said Seka "what's his status?"  
  
"He has three broken ribs, no broken bones, his lungs were damaged a little   
and other then loss of blood and cuts all over his body .. there is nothing   
more. We bandaged most of them up but there is little left. Do you think you   
can handle it?" asked the nurse  
  
"yes" said Seka  
  
"alright his wounds are still open on his chest and stomach. and he needs   
his wound on his left thigh tended to..maybe even stitches" said the nurse  
  
"alright you guys can go. I can handle it from here" said Seka  
  
"alright" said the nurse. The three nurses left the room. Seka turned back   
to Michael and smiled down at him.  
  
"that must have been something you went threw" she said to herself mainly.   
She took a wet rag on the table and wipped the blood off his stomach making   
him hiss in his sleep. Seka heard the hiss and went softly wipping up the   
blood. Then she reached across the bed and grabbed some bandages and began   
to bandage his wounds. At some points she had to lift his body up or arch it   
so she could wrap it all the way around. Soon she had bandaged all his   
wounds. She looked up and down seeing if she missed any, seeing she had not   
she looked at his bloody face. You could hardly see any of his white ivery   
sking only blood. Seka took a new cloth dipped it in warm water and wipped   
the blood off his forehead and cheeks. The cloth was stained all red from   
the blood Seka dropped it in the trash can next to her foot. She then looked   
back at Michael, his forehead still had the gash. Seka took another bandage   
and bandaged it. Seka had to admit he still looked cute with all the blood   
still on his body and the bandages. She gently brushed a strand of his red   
hair out of his face and she sighed daydreaming of something that would   
never happen. Suddenly a cold hand flew into the air and gribbed her wrist   
making Seka gasp and jump back but couldn't because the hand still held her   
wrist. Seka looked at Michael who's eyes were open and starring at her.  
  
*kill me now!* Seka wished.  
  
"what are you doing?" he asked  
  
"I .. I ... I was bandaging your wounds" said Seka regaining herself.  
  
"hmph" Michael dropped her wrist and started to get up but Seka jumped and   
placed her hand on his shouldars and gently pushed him back down.  
  
"No, you need to rest. You can't walk! three off your ribs are broken!" said   
Seka  
  
"so, now let me go or you'll regret every being in this room" said Michael  
  
"excuse me!" said Seka a little ticked "I clean your sorry butt and you say   
you better run or I'll kill you!"  
  
"I didn't say it like that but ... yeah" Michael said smirking. He started   
to get up again but when he was half way up he heard a crack and felt pain   
run up his chest and he fell back down.  
  
"SHIT!" screamed Michael  
  
"see didn't I say to you uhhh" Michael had grabbed Seka by the collar of her   
shirt and threw her against the wall making a loud sound.  
  
"uh" Seka slowly got up, she touched the blood on her forehead with her hand   
and brought it to her face starring at it.  
  
'Fine .. I HOPE YOU DIE YOU Sobiled brat!" shouted Seka walking towards the   
door but stopped short seeing Raphael-sama standing there smirking.  
  
"Uhh raphael-sama' said Seka flushing at the sceane that had just happened.  
  
"hello mika-chan, seka-chan" said Raphael  
  
"what the hell do you want you perve!" said Michael  
  
"I came here on uriel's orders. He knows of your injuries"  
  
"IT DOESN'T FUCKING HURT OKAY!"  
  
"he knew you would say that" laughed Raphael "so he ordered you to take a   
couple days rest and let the nurse's and doctars heal you."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"he ordered it mika-chan and I agree so you have too"  
  
"uhh damn it!"  
  
"Oh yes well thats your veiw point." Rapheal turned to leave but stopped and   
turned around "oh yes one more thing Seka you are to tend to mika-chan"  
  
"but ..but what if i don't want too!' said Seka not really wanting to take   
care of him anymore.  
  
"Well well well and here I thought you would like it. Aya made a 'bargin'   
with me to help you. She told me a few interesting things" said Raphael   
making Seka flush a deep red.  
  
"well..what exactly did she say?"  
  
"you know" Raphael walked out "oh and tend that wound"  
  
"uhhhhh" Seka sighed. "i don't want to tend this guy anymore". She turned   
towards Michael. He was laying down arms folded, eyes closed like he was   
deep in thought. *not for long* thought Seka. SHe walked to the side of his   
bed remembering his leg that needed stiches.  
  
"Michael-sama, I need to stich your left thigh. Does it hurt ...." Seka   
sighed "a little bit" she added after a period of seconds.  
  
"just do what you have to do!" said Michael not moving from his position.  
  
'fine.. I am going to numb your leg. It might hurt for a second" Seka   
informed him. She pulled up a stool and took a tray which held a needle to   
numb his leg and a few other things needed. Seka took a blue gel on a cotton   
ball and lifted the blanket a little to look at his cut. She took off the   
bandages softly and then wipped the blue gel gentle on the cut. She heard a   
small hiss and wipped more softly.  
  
"sorry if I hurt you"  
  
'it doesn't fucking hurt! don't treat me like a child!" said Michael  
  
"I'm not! anyone young or old in your condition would be feeling a lot of   
pain and since I know your stubburn and I know you feel a LOT of pain I   
won't bicker at you!"  
  
'is that not what your doing, hurry up you bitch"  
  
"hmph" Seka placed a peice of hair behind her ear and took a needle and   
'accidently' jabbed it into his thigh, Seka was surprised she didn't hear a   
hiss but a little moan which made her get the shivers. She slowly injected   
the liquid intill it was all in. Seka then placed the needle on the tray and   
wipped the gel off.  
  
Then Seka started to stich his leg up, half way done she had to   
wipe the blood that dripped in her eyes from the gash on her forehead up   
with a rag receiving a hiss when it brushed just lightly. Seka decided to   
bandage and clean it when she was done with michael-sama's thigh's cut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey chapter 2. so I hope you like this..or no..anyways   
uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..here's chapter   
2.  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 2: Regained Conscousness  
  
Seka nearly gapped at Michael's broken and bruised body. His chest   
was completely bloody and his forhead had a huge gash his legs had many cuts   
in them. There was two large cuts one on his thigh the other his calf and   
there was some burn marks.  
  
"what happened to him?" asked Seka to a nuse  
  
"an explosion ..." said the nurse  
  
"oh" said Seka "what's his status?"  
  
"He has three broken ribs, no broken bones, his lungs were damaged a little   
and other then loss of blood and cuts all over his body .. there is nothing   
more. We bandaged most of them up but there is little left. Do you think you   
can handle it?" asked the nurse  
  
"yes" said Seka  
  
"alright his wounds are still open on his chest and stomach. and he needs   
his wound on his left thigh tended to..maybe even stitches" said the nurse  
  
"alright you guys can go. I can handle it from here" said Seka  
  
"alright" said the nurse. The three nurses left the room. Seka turned back   
to Michael and smiled down at him.  
  
"that must have been something you went threw" she said to herself mainly.   
She took a wet rag on the table and wipped the blood off his stomach making   
him hiss in his sleep. Seka heard the hiss and went softly wipping up the   
blood. Then she reached across the bed and grabbed some bandages and began   
to bandage his wounds. At some points she had to lift his body up or arch it   
so she could wrap it all the way around. Soon she had bandaged all his   
wounds. She looked up and down seeing if she missed any, seeing she had not   
she looked at his bloody face. You could hardly see any of his white ivery   
sking only blood. Seka took a new cloth dipped it in warm water and wipped   
the blood off his forehead and cheeks. The cloth was stained all red from   
the blood Seka dropped it in the trash can next to her foot. She then looked   
back at Michael, his forehead still had the gash. Seka took another bandage   
and bandaged it. Seka had to admit he still looked cute with all the blood   
still on his body and the bandages. She gently brushed a strand of his red   
hair out of his face and she sighed daydreaming of something that would   
never happen. Suddenly a cold hand flew into the air and gribbed her wrist   
making Seka gasp and jump back but couldn't because the hand still held her   
wrist. Seka looked at Michael who's eyes were open and starring at her.  
  
*kill me now!* Seka wished.  
  
"what are you doing?" he asked  
  
"I .. I ... I was bandaging your wounds" said Seka regaining herself.  
  
"hmph" Michael dropped her wrist and started to get up but Seka jumped and   
placed her hand on his shouldars and gently pushed him back down.  
  
"No, you need to rest. You can't walk! three off your ribs are broken!" said   
Seka  
  
"so, now let me go or you'll regret every being in this room" said Michael  
  
"excuse me!" said Seka a little ticked "I clean your sorry butt and you say   
you better run or I'll kill you!"  
  
"I didn't say it like that but ... yeah" Michael said smirking. He started   
to get up again but when he was half way up he heard a crack and felt pain   
run up his chest and he fell back down.  
  
"SHIT!" screamed Michael  
  
"see didn't I say to you uhhh" Michael had grabbed Seka by the collar of her   
shirt and threw her against the wall making a loud sound.  
  
"uh" Seka slowly got up, she touched the blood on her forehead with her hand   
and brought it to her face starring at it.  
  
'Fine .. I HOPE YOU DIE YOU Sobiled brat!" shouted Seka walking towards the   
door but stopped short seeing Raphael-sama standing there smirking.  
  
"Uhh raphael-sama' said Seka flushing at the sceane that had just happened.  
  
"hello mika-chan, seka-chan" said Raphael  
  
"what the hell do you want you perve!" said Michael  
  
"I came here on uriel's orders. He knows of your injuries"  
  
"IT DOESN'T FUCKING HURT OKAY!"  
  
"he knew you would say that" laughed Raphael "so he ordered you to take a   
couple days rest and let the nurse's and doctars heal you."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"he ordered it mika-chan and I agree so you have too"  
  
"uhh damn it!"  
  
"Oh yes well thats your veiw point." Rapheal turned to leave but stopped and   
turned around "oh yes one more thing Seka you are to tend to mika-chan"  
  
"but ..but what if i don't want too!' said Seka not really wanting to take   
care of him anymore.  
  
"Well well well and here I thought you would like it. Aya made a 'bargin'   
with me to help you. She told me a few interesting things" said Raphael   
making Seka flush a deep red.  
  
"well..what exactly did she say?"  
  
"you know" Raphael walked out "oh and tend that wound"  
  
"uhhhhh" Seka sighed. "i don't want to tend this guy anymore". She turned   
towards Michael. He was laying down arms folded, eyes closed like he was   
deep in thought. *not for long* thought Seka. SHe walked to the side of his   
bed remembering his leg that needed stiches.  
  
"Michael-sama, I need to stich your left thigh. Does it hurt ...." Seka   
sighed "a little bit" she added after a period of seconds.  
  
"just do what you have to do!" said Michael not moving from his position.  
  
'fine.. I am going to numb your leg. It might hurt for a second" Seka   
informed him. She pulled up a stool and took a tray which held a needle to   
numb his leg and a few other things needed. Seka took a blue gel on a cotton   
ball and lifted the blanket a little to look at his cut. She took off the   
bandages softly and then wipped the blue gel gentle on the cut. She heard a   
small hiss and wipped more softly.  
  
"sorry if I hurt you"  
  
'it doesn't fucking hurt! don't treat me like a child!" said Michael  
  
"I'm not! anyone young or old in your condition would be feeling a lot of   
pain and since I know your stubburn and I know you feel a LOT of pain I   
won't bicker at you!"  
  
'is that not what your doing, hurry up you bitch"  
  
"hmph" Seka placed a peice of hair behind her ear and took a needle and   
'accidently' jabbed it into his thigh, Seka was surprised she didn't hear a   
hiss but a little moan which made her get the shivers. She slowly injected   
the liquid intill it was all in. Seka then placed the needle on the tray and   
wipped the gel off. Then she started to stich his leg, she was part way done   
when blood kept dripping into her eyes so Seka took a rag and wipped the   
blood off her eyes. She felt the rag brush the cut and felt pain. Seka   
flinched at the touch and decided to hurry and clean herself up.  
  
Finally when she was done, she covered his leg back up. Standing up   
she silently placed the tray back on the table and threw the needle away.  
  
"the numbness will wear off soon" she said  
  
"hmm" was the only answer she got. Seka went to the mirror and gasped seeing   
how big her cut was. She quickly took a rag and wet it wipping the dried   
blood up  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey chapter 2. so I hope you like this..or no..anyways   
uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..here's chapter   
2.  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 2: Regained Conscousness  
  
Seka nearly gapped at Michael's broken and bruised body. His chest   
was completely bloody and his forhead had a huge gash his legs had many cuts   
in them. There was two large cuts one on his thigh the other his calf and   
there was some burn marks.  
  
"what happened to him?" asked Seka to a nuse  
  
"an explosion ..." said the nurse  
  
"oh" said Seka "what's his status?"  
  
"He has three broken ribs, no broken bones, his lungs were damaged a little   
and other then loss of blood and cuts all over his body .. there is nothing   
more. We bandaged most of them up but there is little left. Do you think you   
can handle it?" asked the nurse  
  
"yes" said Seka  
  
"alright his wounds are still open on his chest and stomach. and he needs   
his wound on his left thigh tended to..maybe even stitches" said the nurse  
  
"alright you guys can go. I can handle it from here" said Seka  
  
"alright" said the nurse. The three nurses left the room. Seka turned back   
to Michael and smiled down at him.  
  
"that must have been something you went threw" she said to herself mainly.   
She took a wet rag on the table and wipped the blood off his stomach making   
him hiss in his sleep. Seka heard the hiss and went softly wipping up the   
blood. Then she reached across the bed and grabbed some bandages and began   
to bandage his wounds. At some points she had to lift his body up or arch it   
so she could wrap it all the way around. Soon she had bandaged all his   
wounds. She looked up and down seeing if she missed any, seeing she had not   
she looked at his bloody face. You could hardly see any of his white ivery   
sking only blood. Seka took a new cloth dipped it in warm water and wipped   
the blood off his forehead and cheeks. The cloth was stained all red from   
the blood Seka dropped it in the trash can next to her foot. She then looked   
back at Michael, his forehead still had the gash. Seka took another bandage   
and bandaged it. Seka had to admit he still looked cute with all the blood   
still on his body and the bandages. She gently brushed a strand of his red   
hair out of his face and she sighed daydreaming of something that would   
never happen. Suddenly a cold hand flew into the air and gribbed her wrist   
making Seka gasp and jump back but couldn't because the hand still held her   
wrist. Seka looked at Michael who's eyes were open and starring at her.  
  
*kill me now!* Seka wished.  
  
"what are you doing?" he asked  
  
"I .. I ... I was bandaging your wounds" said Seka regaining herself.  
  
"hmph" Michael dropped her wrist and started to get up but Seka jumped and   
placed her hand on his shouldars and gently pushed him back down.  
  
"No, you need to rest. You can't walk! three off your ribs are broken!" said   
Seka  
  
"so, now let me go or you'll regret every being in this room" said Michael  
  
"excuse me!" said Seka a little ticked "I clean your sorry butt and you say   
you better run or I'll kill you!"  
  
"I didn't say it like that but ... yeah" Michael said smirking. He started   
to get up again but when he was half way up he heard a crack and felt pain   
run up his chest and he fell back down.  
  
"SHIT!" screamed Michael  
  
"see didn't I say to you uhhh" Michael had grabbed Seka by the collar of her   
shirt and threw her against the wall making a loud sound.  
  
"uh" Seka slowly got up, she touched the blood on her forehead with her hand   
and brought it to her face starring at it.  
  
'Fine .. I HOPE YOU DIE YOU Sobiled brat!" shouted Seka walking towards the   
door but stopped short seeing Raphael-sama standing there smirking.  
  
"Uhh raphael-sama' said Seka flushing at the sceane that had just happened.  
  
"hello mika-chan, seka-chan" said Raphael  
  
"what the hell do you want you perve!" said Michael  
  
"I came here on uriel's orders. He knows of your injuries"  
  
"IT DOESN'T FUCKING HURT OKAY!"  
  
"he knew you would say that" laughed Raphael "so he ordered you to take a   
couple days rest and let the nurse's and doctars heal you."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"he ordered it mika-chan and I agree so you have too"  
  
"uhh damn it!"  
  
"Oh yes well thats your veiw point." Rapheal turned to leave but stopped and   
turned around "oh yes one more thing Seka you are to tend to mika-chan"  
  
"but ..but what if i don't want too!' said Seka not really wanting to take   
care of him anymore.  
  
"Well well well and here I thought you would like it. Aya made a 'bargin'   
with me to help you. She told me a few interesting things" said Raphael   
making Seka flush a deep red.  
  
"well..what exactly did she say?"  
  
"you know" Raphael walked out "oh and tend that wound"  
  
"uhhhhh" Seka sighed. "i don't want to tend this guy anymore". She turned   
towards Michael. He was laying down arms folded, eyes closed like he was   
deep in thought. *not for long* thought Seka. SHe walked to the side of his   
bed remembering his leg that needed stiches.  
  
"Michael-sama, I need to stich your left thigh. Does it hurt ...." Seka   
sighed "a little bit" she added after a period of seconds.  
  
"just do what you have to do!" said Michael not moving from his position.  
  
'fine.. I am going to numb your leg. It might hurt for a second" Seka   
informed him. She pulled up a stool and took a tray which held a needle to   
numb his leg and a few other things needed. Seka took a blue gel on a cotton   
ball and lifted the blanket a little to look at his cut. She took off the   
bandages softly and then wipped the blue gel gentle on the cut. She heard a   
small hiss and wipped more softly.  
  
"sorry if I hurt you"  
  
'it doesn't fucking hurt! don't treat me like a child!" said Michael  
  
"I'm not! anyone young or old in your condition would be feeling a lot of   
pain and since I know your stubburn and I know you feel a LOT of pain I   
won't bicker at you!"  
  
'is that not what your doing, hurry up you bitch"  
  
"hmph" Seka placed a peice of hair behind her ear and took a needle and   
'accidently' jabbed it into his thigh, Seka was surprised she didn't hear a   
hiss but a little moan which made her get the shivers. She slowly injected   
the liquid intill it was all in. Seka then placed the needle on the tray and   
wipped the gel off.  
  
Then Seka started to stich his leg up, half way done she had to   
wipe the blood that dripped in her eyes from the gash on her forehead up   
with a rag receiving a hiss when it brushed just lightly. Seka decided to   
bandage and clean it when she was done with michael-sama's thigh's cut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
MSN Photos is the easiest way to share and print your photos:   
http://photos.msn.com/support/worldwide.aspx  
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-zd04.mx.aol.com (rly-zd04.mail.aol.com [172.31.33.228]) by air-zd03.mail.aol.com (v82.22) with ESMTP id MAILINZD310-0123014543; Wed, 23 Jan 2002 01:45:43 -0500  
Received: from hotmail.com (f186.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.21.186]) by rly-zd04.mx.aol.com (v82.22) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINZD47-0123014508; Wed, 23 Jan 2002 01:45:08 -0500  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Tue, 22 Jan 2002 22:45:06 -0800  
Received: from 198.81.16.36 by lw14fd.law14.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP;  
Wed, 23 Jan 2002 06:45:06 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [198.81.16.36]  
From: "Mara Barker" lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
Subject: playing doctar chapter2  
Date: Tue, 22 Jan 2002 22:45:06 -0800  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID: F186ujsclWXSZ3Zs3Mp0000bc63@hotmail.com  
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 23 Jan 2002 06:45:06.0791 (UTC) FILETIME=[7E74F770:01C1A3D9]  
  



	3. food food food and 'interesting facts' p...

Subj:
**playing doctor 3**

Date:
1/27/02 1:29:15 PM Pacific Standard Time

_From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
_
  
  
hey sorry about the chapters repeating I send this to my other address and   
then save it and so i guess it reapts cause os something I will try and fix   
it...sorry about that. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STORY NANAKIGIRL87!   
alright one more thing i was looking at the chapterS i posted and some are   
not done all the way and some are whole so if like..umm how to explain some   
of the repated chapters cut some stuff out of the chapters er.. repeated   
chapters so if like one of the repated chapters is cut off look at the next   
one to see if it has more..got that..not really i guess  
  
Playing Doctor  
Chapter 3: Food Food Food..  
  
  
Seka had gotten stiches from Aya last night when she had gone to   
bed and now just had a little bandage on it, hardly even big. Plus the fact   
her face wasn't swelled up anymore and looked normal.  
  
Walking around Michael-sama's room while he slept she cleaned up   
his mess he made when he threw everything in arms length onto the floor like   
a spolied brat in which case he was. Seka heard him twist on the bed and   
started to walk around more silently. *Why why why! did I ever ask Aya to   
put me on his dumb 'lets kill at the nurses who tend me when i am in pain   
and i hate to admit it' list*. Sighing she placed the huge metal bowl filled   
with supplies loudly on the table right nect to Michael-sama's ear making   
Michael jump in his bed.  
OPening his eyes he looked over at her and growled "GOD! CAN YOU   
EVER BE MORE LOUD!". He sat up and leaned against the bed's post which made   
Seka amazed that he could sit up with broken ribs and not even cry out in   
pain. Seka didn't relize she had been starring at him for enternity intill   
he said something to her.  
  
"What are you starring at?" he asked raising a eyebrow at her while   
glarring.  
  
"I oh! Are you hungry for ... anything" asked Seka  
  
"anything" said Michael he closed his eyes and thought.  
  
"yes I'll make you anything" said Seka thinking he meant 'anything' as a   
question more then a remark.  
  
"no you dumbass! I don't care make me anything" said a annoyed Michael  
  
"ohhh .. sorry" grumbeled Seka getting a little mad. She walked off before   
she slipped and said something that would give him a reason to kill her.  
  
  
After making Michael-sama's breakfeast which was bacon, eggs,   
hash browns, and fried chicken with white yummy dressing {chicken friend   
steak and egss mmmm}. Seka walked into Michael-sama's room and saw him still   
sitting up looking bored. He starred at her from the corner of his eye as   
she placed the tray with food on the table next to his side.  
  
"want me to feed you or can you by yourself" teased Seka  
  
"fucking bitch" muttured Michael taking a bite of the food with the fork   
Seka had placed on the tray. Once he swallowed a bit of it he spit it back   
out landing on Seka's lap.  
  
"EW!" Seka jumped up  
  
"thats right .. ew! that shit tastes so fucking nasty what did you put in   
it..rat poisoning?"  
  
"maybe I should have" said Seka wipping the skirt with a wet rag and having   
a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"whats wronggg" smirked Michael seeing her angry and trying to make her more   
mad.  
  
"YOU!" answered Seka she took the rag and threw it in her face and stormed   
out. "I'll be right back i need to change cloths!"  
  
"hmph" Michael pealed the cloth off his face and threw it on the seat.   
"bitch bitch bitch" he muttured.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
After relizing that Seka had run out of nurse outfits because she   
hadn't washed her other three spares she just pulled on red pants with a   
black belt also a white shirt. Seka then grabbed her small white with   
colors on it, hippy bag and placed a few things in it just incase she got   
bored. Then she walked out and down the halls all the way back to the room   
of hell with her sweet dear michael-sama.  
  
*I have to admit he is cute but such a ass!* thought Seka *he spits MY GOOD   
food out and ON MY! Then he.. errrrr .. he is such a ... a.. a.. hottie and   
bastard! How come he just cannot be nice..maybe his growth spree hasn't came   
yet and also his .. nevermind* thought Seka blushing from all different   
thoughts. Suddenly there was another shake and the building felt like it   
moved three feet to the left and then three feet back right. Seka lost her   
balance and fell to the floor.  
  
"darn them! can't they push this stupid war more away from this building   
.,.. on no!" said Seka remembering Michael-sama, maybe .. maybe something   
happened to him! Seka jumped up and raced down the hall towards   
Michael-sama's room.  
  
She made it in one minute and opened the door and rushing in to see   
a few things tipped over and Michael's bed in the corner. He lay on his   
side.  
  
"Michael-sama! .. Michael-sama! are you alright" Seka ran to his side of the   
bed and looked at him. He slowly opened his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"I am trying to sleep"  
  
"bu..but the building just shook and I thought you.."  
  
"I what? fell off the bed? actually no .. I felt the ride .. fun"  
  
"funn ..whahahh" there was another shake and Seka fell back against the   
wall. She held onto it intill the shaking stopped.  
  
"this is getting annoying!" said Seka  
  
"not really." said Michael  
  
"anyways are you alright, nothing ripped open or anything serious or   
anything you want me to tend too or"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
"sorry I'm just worried about you" said Seka. *Uhh kill me now! Did i just   
say that? I am the most stupidest girl alive! er..dead I guess*. Seka turned   
her back real fast to hide her blush. Thankfull for him not saying anything   
about what she just said. Walking around the room she picked up the few   
itums that were in the room off the floor.  
  
*i wonder if he threw them again or if it was the shake? Hmph, probably the   
shake* thought Seka. She fixed and cleaned the room, after that she went   
over to Michael and decided to change his bandages just for the fun of it.   
Seka took new wraps and placed them at his side and started to take the   
wrappings off his chest.  
  
"what are you doing?" asked Michael  
  
"I'm changing your bandages so you don't get any infections because"  
  
"because 'you care'" teased Michael smirking.  
  
"I care because I want to live threw this and to do so I want to hurry and   
tend to you so you can go back to killing and slaughtering" Seka teased.  
  
"hmph, the first thing I'm gonna kill is you .. EHHHH!" Seka had dug her   
fingers into his broken rib cages.  
  
"DAMN IT! SHIT" Michael grabbed her hand and made his finger nails cut into   
her skin making her cry out then he twisted it almost completely around..  
  
"awww! let go.. aww I'm sorry I'm sorry please let go!" begged Seka  
  
"why should i' said Michael twisting her arm more.  
  
"cause you can"  
  
"that doesn't sound to good to me"  
  
"BECAUSE ... if you don't it will only show you cannot ignore comments and   
always have to do voilence to people that make you mad cause you cannot   
controll your temper and is arrogent and is selfish brat who always gets his   
way..how's that" said Seka  
  
"hmph" Michael let her hand go.  
  
"mm" Seka rubbed her hand trying to cease the pain 'thanks'. Seka then   
started to put on new bandages. *i feel so stupid! oh well I like changeing   
his bandages I hope he gets hurt a lot more ... when he is nice. GOD he's   
more groutchy then me when I'm on my period!!!*  
  
"there" said Seka "now um.. hows you thigh"  
  
"want to look at it?"  
  
"if it hurts'  
  
"i bet you want to look at it either way'  
  
"NOOO" Seka blushed *what a dork!*  
  
"yeah right, Raphael visited me today. He told a few interesting facts"  
  
"ohh oh really" said Seka sounding nervous.  
  
"want to hear about them"  
  
"no"  
  
2 B" continued...yeah yeah it's snowing here! it's like rare to have snow! i   
live in seattle we have it like only once a year! anyways r&r please..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
MSN Photos is the easiest way to share and print your photos:   
http://photos.msn.com/support/worldwide.aspx  
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-zd04.mx.aol.com (rly-zd04.mail.aol.com [172.31.33.228]) by air-zd04.mail.aol.com (v83.35) with ESMTP id MAILINZD47-0127162915; Sun, 27 Jan 2002 16:29:15 -0500  
Received: from hotmail.com (f152.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.21.152]) by rly-zd04.mx.aol.com (v82.22) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINZD42-0127162837; Sun, 27 Jan 2002 16:28:37 -0500  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Sun, 27 Jan 2002 13:28:36 -0800  
Received: from 198.81.16.59 by lw14fd.law14.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP;  
Sun, 27 Jan 2002 21:28:35 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [198.81.16.59]  
From: "Mara Barker" lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
Subject: playing doctor 3  
Date: Sun, 27 Jan 2002 13:28:35 -0800  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID: F152SrwIPrTrAQearjx00006ea5@hotmail.com  
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 27 Jan 2002 21:28:36.0133 (UTC) FILETIME=[9423A550:01C1A779]  
  



	4. interesting facts part 2 .. crush? hands...

Subj:
**playing doctor 4 m/oc**

Date:
1/30/02 11:09:02 PM Pacific Standard Time

_From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
_
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey chapter four..yeah! i got 12 new manga's! of angel sanctuary! now I have   
6-20 except 15 {which I really want} i don't think I'll get the other 5   
because mika-chan isn't in it..so what fun are they to look at? ha! i love   
it in no.7 when he gets hit on the head with the gun that was so funny..   
"angel super star" ..sounds like that dork in Super Star..anyways r&r if you   
feel like it.  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 4: Interesting Facts part 2. Crush? Michael Gay?  
  
  
"No" answered Seka to his question.  
  
"are you sure? It was very interesting"  
  
"did it please you?!" said Seka "besides I bet it was all lies he told you.   
I mean I would never... ummm' ... like you" said Seka turning around from   
him.  
  
"like? whats this got to do with likeing me? Raphael didn't say anything   
about you liking me" said Michael .. raising a eyebrow "did I miss something   
here?"  
  
"what" Seka turned around. She saw his questioned face and decided to fill   
the slip up with a lie "ohh I just thought since you said He said some stuff   
about me .. I thought it meant something like ... likeing someone and cause   
it always has to do with stuff you know and I don't like you..no not at all   
your stubburn and mean .. and handsome.. i mean handsomely evil..no wait   
..um'' thats not the word..your hands..YOUR HAND IS BLEEDING! yeah ..your   
hand is ..bleeding" said Seka. She laughed nervously *god I look like a   
dork.! I am way to tense*  
  
"girls ... talk to much and don't make since" said Michael  
  
"uhhh, gotta go- be back later..{after I drop dead and die}" Seka ran out of   
the room.  
  
Michael laughed as she left the room, so she had a little crush on   
him. He could tell by the way she had talked to him. It kinda felt weird to   
Michael because no one had really ever liked him in that way ... or well   
atleast tried to get up and talk to him in that way. He didn't expect to   
find out she liked him all Raphael had told him was that in seka's files it   
had said some disturbing things about her past and that she had wanted the   
job in taking care of him but Michael thought that she only wanted to take   
care of him since he was the "Angel Super Star" and the most strongest and   
greatest angel in the world .. he didn't expect her wanting to take care of   
him cause of a little crush.  
  
"oh well ... boy, isn't this gonna be fun from now one."  
  
* * 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
  
Seka sat on her bed, her head in her hands. She was thinking about   
what had just happened, she felt like a idiot.  
  
"Hmph" Seka grunted "I wonder now how he thinks of me" She leaned in closer   
on her knee's "probably kill me and get someother person to tend him ..   
maybe a guy. i wonder if Michael's gay, he does spend a lot of time with   
guys .. he hates girls. Uhh I can't believe I actually told him face to face   
... your hand's bleeding.. oh I am so dumb! HA! I could just die of   
embarresment! Uhh, I cannot go back and tend him..hmm, maybe if he teased me   
I'd tell that he was gay .. cause he could be .. but no. He doesn't seem to   
be the gay type. He doesn't have a soft voice like .. eh!Eh!Eh! come to   
think of it .. nevermind  
  
an: she thought raphael as gay .. cause he seems the type to have very soft   
voices  
  
"nevermind ... uh, I don't think I'd have a chance with him. i mean I   
don't know how guys think .. but .. I don't think Michael does either uhh.."   
Seka fell back onto her bed. "anyways I'm not that pretty..he probably would   
want a pretty girl.. maybe a giggely girl..a blond or something .. maybe a   
women fighter.. eh! nasty thought..hmph! this sucks! Hmm" Seka looked at her   
watch. It had been about an hour since she last tened Michael *he'll   
survive, Aya gets off work soon. No wait she works late tonight..uhh might   
as well go and see michael-sama*  
  
Michael was nearly asleep since he was so bored and had nothing to do   
when his door opened. He turned his head to see Seka walk in, she seemed to   
be very nervous and her face turned a beet red when she saw him looking at   
her. Michael didn't know when or how he felt it, but he really wanted to   
tease her and pick on her but then he wanted to not tease her about it.  
  
"Hello Michael-sama" said Seka almost whispering. Michael didn't answer just   
starred at her which made Seka look more nervous.  
  
"Do you feel any pain that needs tending or.. or are you hungry?" she said   
almost so silent he couldn't hear her and also how she said it sounded so   
gentle.  
  
"I'm a little hungry" said Michael looking away  
  
"of course you should be. What may I get for you, Michael-sama" said Seka  
  
"I would like some sushi" said Michael  
  
"I'll make some for you, Michael-sama" said Seka walking out. Once she   
closed the door she let a breath come out.  
  
"I bet he now thinks i am a complete dork! I cannot believe this!"  
  
2 B' Contined..i am sorry this chapter is so short! but it's 11.05 I need to   
get to bed..cause parents suck! r&r please..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Join the world's largest e-mail service with MSN Hotmail.   
http://www.hotmail.com  
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-yd01.mx.aol.com (rly-yd01.mail.aol.com [172.18.150.1]) by air-yd01.mail.aol.com (v83.35) with ESMTP id MAILINYD14-0131020902; Thu, 31 Jan 2002 02:09:02 -0500  
Received: from hotmail.com (f201.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.21.201]) by rly-yd01.mx.aol.com (v83.35) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINYD19-0131020834; Thu, 31 Jan 2002 02:08:34 -0500  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Wed, 30 Jan 2002 23:08:33 -0800  
Received: from 198.81.16.163 by lw14fd.law14.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP;  
Thu, 31 Jan 2002 07:08:33 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [198.81.16.163]  
From: "Mara Barker" lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
Subject: playing doctor 4 m/oc  
Date: Wed, 30 Jan 2002 23:08:33 -0800  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID: F201RuYDlrjbudzxxfY0000ac73@hotmail.com  
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 31 Jan 2002 07:08:33.0941 (UTC) FILETIME=[187D0450:01C1AA26]  
  



	5. Drawing Mika-chan, surprise surprise wer...

Subj:
**playing doctor 5..**

Date:
2/1/02 11:46:36 PM Pacific Standard Time

_From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
_
  
  
  
  
hey chapter five..i hope it's longer..though..anways.  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 5: drawing michael-sama... surprise surprise?  
  
It had been a week since the whole 'interesting facts incident' and   
luckily to Seka Michael didn't make not one comment maybe that was because   
Seka hadn't really fussed and yelled at him. His wounds were healing so fast   
it was amazing he could sit up and twist around but he hadn't tried walking   
yet. Seka felt depressed when she thought Michael as healed and then gone   
and he would probably make sure he didn't get hurt again so he would end up   
back with 'her'.  
  
Sighing Seka walked into Michael-sama's room. She saw him sprawled out   
on the bed ... asleep. Seka went over and sat in a chair by Michael-sama's   
side. Picking up her chart, she started to look and check off things on the   
list that related to Michael's injuries. once she was done she leaned back   
in the chair closing her eyes for a few seconds then reopening them and   
starred at Michael. He looked so kind in his sleep not a big brat when   
awake. Drawing another sheet of paper Seka placed it on the chart and took   
out a pencil, she wasn't the greatest artist but she was good. she slowly   
made a circle that looked like Michael's head and then drew two hardly   
visible lines, one going up and one going across like a cross. Seka then   
made a mark for the mouth and nose. She starred at Michael he had regular   
eyes that weren't to far out or to far in, cat shaped .. almond eyes. Then   
he had a small nose with a regular mouth size, then there was the small   
eyebrows. once seka had drawn all these parts she drew one of her favorite   
things about Michael-sama ... his messy red hair. It kinda was a little   
funny the angel of fire .. with red hair like fire. His attuide sure fit   
with the whole arcangel thing! Once seka had erased the lines added a few   
touches she looked at her drawling. It was perfect almost like a piture.   
Seka took the pencil and shaded in the parts just right which took a little   
while.  
When she was completely finished she tucked it in her pocket. She would   
keep it so when Michael went away she would remember him .. what he looked   
like but something seemed missing also she would sure remember how he acted!   
Seka looked up back at Michael to see him up and just sitting up looking   
bored.  
  
"Uhh Michael-sama" said Seka  
  
"hmm" said Michael just leaning further into the bed,  
  
"can i get you anything?"  
  
"no"  
  
"alright" said Seka *now what, I think I look like idiot starring at the   
floor with this silence. Umm ..hmmm*  
  
"Michael-sama" said Seka again  
  
"what?" said Michael annoyed  
  
"do you want to try walking today?"  
  
"I already can'  
  
"oh realllyyy" Said seka crossing her arms  
  
"yeah" said Michael  
  
"can I see then"  
  
"I know'd you like that" said Michael  
  
"maybe" shrugged Seka 'then I can get rid of you"  
  
"okay then" Michael sat up further and to Seka's amazment stood up!  
  
"wow! I mean..one week of broken rib cages and your already standing! it   
takes about two weeks to heal but I guess your faster" said Seka  
  
"see .. I told you. ah" Michael took a fist step and almost fell to the   
ground if Seka hadn't caught him which only made her fall and him on top. SO   
you can pretty guess what color Seka's face was ... red? actually no.  
  
"ugh! get off your to heavy!" said Seka trying to lift Michael off her. Once   
her hands pushed on his shouldars Michael let out a hiss.  
  
"stop that! my .. my stomach hurts when I move it" said Michael  
  
"oh sorry" said Seka  
  
"just stay there for a sec .. ighff" Michael slowly rose himself up, the   
pain in his stomach hurt like hell.  
  
"shit" he shouted and jumped up ignoring the pain. Blushing Seka stood up   
and dusted herself off.  
  
"maybe it be best you lye in bed for another day" said Seka  
  
"I'm fine" said Michael  
  
"yeah right" Seka rolled her eyes  
  
"whats that" snapped Michael taking a step towards her holding his stomach.  
  
"huhee, you should rest!" said Seka sighing, she was tired of his denial   
over his wounds and pains.  
  
"hmph" Michael sat back down crossed legged and his hands were crossed, his   
face was to the left away from Seka in a pouting pouse. Seka couldn't help   
but let out a small laugh, he reminded her so much of a child. A very   
irresponsible child.  
  
"whats so funny?" asked Michael looking at her angry.  
  
"It's funny how you act so much like a child" said Seka  
  
"you" he said hoarsely "should watch your mouth. You shouldn't talk to the   
arc angel of fire in such a way! or I'll kill you slowly .. burning in hell!   
I will not take any more of your rude comments" said Michael agrny  
  
"SO SHALL I!" shouted Seka. She angrily threw the pencil still in her hand   
at him which he caught with one hand smirking at her. seka opened her mouth   
to yell at him but then there was another shake but this time she heard   
metal hit metal! plus the shake felt very very close! Michael fell back onto   
the bed while Seka ran over to the window and gasped.  
  
"Michael-sama!" shouted Seka "the battle! it's .. it's right outside. Infact   
I can see them clearly! oh no!" Seka jumped back.  
  
"what is it? what else did you see?" asked Michael sitting up again.  
  
"the.. they the demons have gone into the buildings .. in fact some came   
into the entry way down below" said Seka. After she spoke she heard cries   
and gun fires down below.  
  
"oh no" Seka drew a hand to her mouth.  
  
"hurry help me get dressed!" said Michael. Seka ran over to him and was   
surprised to see Michael pull out some cloths, a sword, gun, etc. from under   
the bed.  
  
'how long have these been here!" demanded Seka  
  
"raphael brought them for me" smirked Michael. He placed a foot into his   
black leather pants, he had on his boxers already so he didn't need to put   
those on, then he placed on his trench coat with the straps running over his   
chest and drapping from his arms plus the cut at the shouldars. Michael   
lifted the sword but Seka grabbed it from him.  
  
"bloody hell, bitch!" shouted Michael  
  
"wait a sec! you can't fight! you can hardly walk" said Seka bringing the   
reality craching back to Michael-sama. "your wounded sit down the angels   
will take care of them"  
  
"your a complete dumbass you know! were losing this battle! there are more   
demons here then angels! they need my help now let go!" said Michael when   
Seka didn't Michael brought his hand to her stomach and burnt the cloth a   
little making Seka feel her skin burn. Seka let go and fell to the floor   
clutching her stomach. She gasped at the pain.  
  
"next time listen!" said Michael angry  
  
"bu..but if you go. you could die" whimpered Seka.  
  
"thats why Raphael's my friend" joked Michael  
  
"okay then, I want to help fight too!" said Seka standing up. She looked at   
the gun on the floor. "can I use that?"  
  
"hmph, you fight! don't make me laugh" said Michael  
  
"HEY! I can do it! All you gotta do it point the tip at the thing and click   
the uhh.. the theeee???"  
  
"triggar" said Michael  
  
"yeah that"  
  
"are you sure your not a blond?"  
  
"excuse me"  
  
"nevermind, catch" Michael threw her the gun. Seka nearly caught it but it   
fell to the floor and she had to pick it up, mutturing a 'sorry bout' that'.   
Michael sighed and shook his head. He took a step and at every step he felt   
pain. Pain that hurt his side so much, pain he never felt before but he was   
going to fight ... even if it killed him!  
  
Suddenly the door opened interupting Michael-sama's thoughts. He saw   
four demons rush in with bloody swords and feathers scattering around their   
feet. Their shoeprints on the floor stained with blood.  
  
"lookie lookie it's the arc angel of fire. I thought he was dead" said one   
the demons. They grinned to each other.  
  
"We might be able to beat him now that he's weak. His wounds couldn't have   
healed that fast" said the third demon  
  
"lets go" the second said as the four advanced onto the two angels.  
  
2 B' Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey chapter five..i hope it's longer..though..anways.  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 5: drawing michael-sama... surprise surprise?  
  
It had been a week since the whole 'interesting facts incident' and   
luckily to Seka Michael didn't make not one comment maybe that was because   
Seka hadn't really fussed and yelled at him. His wounds were healing so fast   
it was amazing he could sit up and twist around but he hadn't tried walking   
yet. Seka felt depressed when she thought Michael as healed and then gone   
and he would probably make sure he didn't get hurt again so he would end up   
back with 'her'.  
  
Sighing Seka walked into Michael-sama's room. She saw him sprawled out   
on the bed ... asleep. Seka went over and sat in a chair by Michael-sama's   
side. Picking up her chart, she started to look and check off things on the   
list that related to Michael's injuries. once she was done she leaned back   
in the chair closing her eyes for a few seconds then reopening them and   
starred at Michael. He looked so kind in his sleep not a big brat when   
awake. Drawing another sheet of paper Seka placed it on the chart and took   
out a pencil, she wasn't the greatest artist but she was good. she slowly   
made a circle that looked like Michael's head and then drew two hardly   
visible lines, one going up and one going across like a cross. Seka then   
made a mark for the mouth and nose. She starred at Michael he had regular   
eyes that weren't to far out or to far in, cat shaped .. almond eyes. Then   
he had a small nose with a regular mouth size, then there was the small   
eyebrows. once seka had drawn all these parts she drew one of her favorite   
things about Michael-sama ... his messy red hair. It kinda was a little   
funny the angel of fire .. with red hair like fire. His attuide sure fit   
with the whole arcangel thing! Once seka had erased the lines added a few   
touches she looked at her drawling. It was perfect almost like a piture.   
Seka took the pencil and shaded in the parts just right which took a little   
while.  
When she was completely finished she tucked it in her pocket. She would   
keep it so when Michael went away she would remember him .. what he looked   
like but something seemed missing also she would sure remember how he acted!   
Seka looked up back at Michael to see him up and just sitting up looking   
bored.  
  
"Uhh Michael-sama" said Seka  
  
"hmm" said Michael just leaning further into the bed,  
  
"can i get you anything?"  
  
"no"  
  
"alright" said Seka *now what, I think I look like idiot starring at the   
floor with this silence. Umm ..hmmm*  
  
"Michael-sama" said Seka again  
  
"what?" said Michael annoyed  
  
"do you want to try walking today?"  
  
"I already can'  
  
"oh realllyyy" Said seka crossing her arms  
  
"yeah" said Michael  
  
"can I see then"  
  
"I know'd you like that" said Michael  
  
"maybe" shrugged Seka 'then I can get rid of you"  
  
"okay then" Michael sat up further and to Seka's amazment stood up!  
  
"wow! I mean..one week of broken rib cages and your already standing! it   
takes about two weeks to heal but I guess your faster" said Seka  
  
"see .. I told you. ah" Michael took a fist step and almost fell to the   
ground if Seka hadn't caught him which only made her fall and him on top. SO   
you can pretty guess what color Seka's face was ... red? actually no.  
  
"ugh! get off your to heavy!" said Seka trying to lift Michael off her. Once   
her hands pushed on his shouldars Michael let out a hiss.  
  
"stop that! my .. my stomach hurts when I move it" said Michael  
  
"oh sorry" said Seka  
  
"just stay there for a sec .. ighff" Michael slowly rose himself up, the   
pain in his stomach hurt like hell.  
  
"shit" he shouted and jumped up ignoring the pain. Blushing Seka stood up   
and dusted herself off.  
  
"maybe it be best you lye in bed for another day" said Seka  
  
"I'm fine" said Michael  
  
"yeah right" Seka rolled her eyes  
  
"whats that" snapped Michael taking a step towards her holding his stomach.  
  
"huhee, you should rest!" said Seka sighing, she was tired of his denial   
over his wounds and pains.  
  
"hmph" Michael sat back down crossed legged and his hands were crossed, his   
face was to the left away from Seka in a pouting pouse. Seka couldn't help   
but let out a small laugh, he reminded her so much of a child. A very   
irresponsible child.  
  
"whats so funny?" asked Michael looking at her angry.  
  
"It's funny how you act so much like a child" said Seka  
  
"you" he said hoarsely "should watch your mouth. You shouldn't talk to the   
arc angel of fire in such a way! or I'll kill you slowly .. burning in hell!   
I will not take any more of your rude comments" said Michael agrny  
  
"SO SHALL I!" shouted Seka. She angrily threw the pencil still in her hand   
at him which he caught with one hand smirking at her. seka opened her mouth   
to yell at him but then there was another shake but this time she heard   
metal hit metal! plus the shake felt very very close! Michael fell back onto   
the bed while Seka ran over to the window and gasped.  
  
"Michael-sama!" shouted Seka "the battle! it's .. it's right outside. Infact   
I can see them clearly! oh no!" Seka jumped back.  
  
"what is it? what else did you see?" asked Michael sitting up again.  
  
"the.. they the demons have gone into the buildings .. in fact some came   
into the entry way down below" said Seka. After she spoke she heard cries   
and gun fires down below.  
  
"oh no" Seka drew a hand to her mouth.  
  
"hurry help me get dressed!" said Michael. Seka ran over to him and was   
surprised to see Michael pull out some cloths, a sword, gun, etc. from under   
the bed.  
  
'how long have these been here!" demanded Seka  
  
"raphael brought them for me" smirked Michael. He placed a foot into his   
black leather pants, he had on his boxers already so he didn't need to put   
those on, then he placed on his trench coat with the straps running over his   
chest and drapping from his arms plus the cut at the shouldars. Michael   
lifted the sword but Seka grabbed it from him.  
  
"bloody hell, bitch!" shouted Michael  
  
"wait a sec! you can't fight! you can hardly walk" said Seka bringing the   
reality craching back to Michael-sama. "your wounded sit down the angels   
will take care of them"  
  
"your a complete dumbass you know! were losing this battle! there are more   
demons here then angels! they need my help now let go!" said Michael when   
Seka didn't Michael brought his hand to her stomach and burnt the cloth a   
little making Seka feel her skin burn. Seka let go and fell to the floor   
clutching her stomach. She gasped at the pain.  
  
"next time listen!" said Michael angry  
  
"bu..but if you go. you could die" whimpered Seka.  
  
"thats why Raphael's my friend" joked Michael  
  
"okay then, I want to help fight too!" said Seka standing up. She looked at   
the gun on the floor. "can I use that?"  
  
"hmph, you fight! don't make me laugh" said Michael  
  
"HEY! I can do it! All you gotta do it point the tip at the thing and click   
the uhh.. the theeee???"  
  
"triggar" said Michael  
  
"yeah that"  
  
"are you sure your not a blond?"  
  
"excuse me"  
  
"nevermind, catch" Michael threw her the gun. Seka nearly caught it but it   
fell to the floor and she had to pick it up, mutturing a 'sorry bout' that'.   
Michael sighed and shook his head. He took a step and at every step he felt   
pain. Pain that hurt his side so much, pain he never felt before but he was   
going to fight ... even if it killed him!  
  
Suddenly the door opened interupting Michael-sama's thoughts. He saw   
four demons rush in with bloody swords and feathers scattering around their   
feet. Their shoeprints on the floor stained with blood.  
  
"lookie lookie it's the arc angel of fire. I thought he was dead" said one   
the demons. They grinned to each other.  
  
"We might be able to beat him now that he's weak. His wounds couldn't have   
healed that fast" said the third demon  
  
"lets go" the second said as the four advanced onto the two angels.  
  
2 B' Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey chapter five..i hope it's longer..though..anways.  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 5: drawing michael-sama... surprise surprise?  
  
It had been a week since the whole 'interesting facts incident' and   
luckily to Seka Michael didn't make not one comment maybe that was because   
Seka hadn't really fussed and yelled at him. His wounds were healing so fast   
it was amazing he could sit up and twist around but he hadn't tried walking   
yet. Seka felt depressed when she thought Michael as healed and then gone   
and he would probably make sure he didn't get hurt again so he would end up   
back with 'her'.  
  
Sighing Seka walked into Michael-sama's room. She saw him sprawled out   
on the bed ... asleep. Seka went over and sat in a chair by Michael-sama's   
side. Picking up her chart, she started to look and check off things on the   
list that related to Michael's injuries. once she was done she leaned back   
in the chair closing her eyes for a few seconds then reopening them and   
starred at Michael. He looked so kind in his sleep not a big brat when   
awake. Drawing another sheet of paper Seka placed it on the chart and took   
out a pencil, she wasn't the greatest artist but she was good. she slowly   
made a circle that looked like Michael's head and then drew two hardly   
visible lines, one going up and one going across like a cross. Seka then   
made a mark for the mouth and nose. She starred at Michael he had regular   
eyes that weren't to far out or to far in, cat shaped .. almond eyes. Then   
he had a small nose with a regular mouth size, then there was the small   
eyebrows. once seka had drawn all these parts she drew one of her favorite   
things about Michael-sama ... his messy red hair. It kinda was a little   
funny the angel of fire .. with red hair like fire. His attuide sure fit   
with the whole arcangel thing! Once seka had erased the lines added a few   
touches she looked at her drawling. It was perfect almost like a piture.   
Seka took the pencil and shaded in the parts just right which took a little   
while.  
When she was completely finished she tucked it in her pocket. She would   
keep it so when Michael went away she would remember him .. what he looked   
like but something seemed missing also she would sure remember how he acted!   
Seka looked up back at Michael to see him up and just sitting up looking   
bored.  
  
"Uhh Michael-sama" said Seka  
  
"hmm" said Michael just leaning further into the bed,  
  
"can i get you anything?"  
  
"no"  
  
"alright" said Seka *now what, I think I look like idiot starring at the   
floor with this silence. Umm ..hmmm*  
  
"Michael-sama" said Seka again  
  
"what?" said Michael annoyed  
  
"do you want to try walking today?"  
  
"I already can'  
  
"oh realllyyy" Said seka crossing her arms  
  
"yeah" said Michael  
  
"can I see then"  
  
"I know'd you like that" said Michael  
  
"maybe" shrugged Seka 'then I can get rid of you"  
  
"okay then" Michael sat up further and to Seka's amazment stood up!  
  
"wow! I mean..one week of broken rib cages and your already standing! it   
takes about two weeks to heal but I guess your faster" said Seka  
  
"see .. I told you. ah" Michael took a fist step and almost fell to the   
ground if Seka hadn't caught him which only made her fall and him on top. SO   
you can pretty guess what color Seka's face was ... red? actually no.  
  
"ugh! get off your to heavy!" said Seka trying to lift Michael off her. Once   
her hands pushed on his shouldars Michael let out a hiss.  
  
"stop that! my .. my stomach hurts when I move it" said Michael  
  
"oh sorry" said Seka  
  
"just stay there for a sec .. ighff" Michael slowly rose himself up, the   
pain in his stomach hurt like hell.  
  
"shit" he shouted and jumped up ignoring the pain. Blushing Seka stood up   
and dusted herself off.  
  
"maybe it be best you lye in bed for another day" said Seka  
  
"I'm fine" said Michael  
  
"yeah right" Seka rolled her eyes  
  
"whats that" snapped Michael taking a step towards her holding his stomach.  
  
"huhee, you should rest!" said Seka sighing, she was tired of his denial   
over his wounds and pains.  
  
"hmph" Michael sat back down crossed legged and his hands were crossed, his   
face was to the left away from Seka in a pouting pouse. Seka couldn't help   
but let out a small laugh, he reminded her so much of a child. A very   
irresponsible child.  
  
"whats so funny?" asked Michael looking at her angry.  
  
"It's funny how you act so much like a child" said Seka  
  
"you" he said hoarsely "should watch your mouth. You shouldn't talk to the   
arc angel of fire in such a way! or I'll kill you slowly .. burning in hell!   
I will not take any more of your rude comments" said Michael agrny  
  
"SO SHALL I!" shouted Seka. She angrily threw the pencil still in her hand   
at him which he caught with one hand smirking at her. seka opened her mouth   
to yell at him but then there was another shake but this time she heard   
metal hit metal! plus the shake felt very very close! Michael fell back onto   
the bed while Seka ran over to the window and gasped.  
  
"Michael-sama!" shouted Seka "the battle! it's .. it's right outside. Infact   
I can see them clearly! oh no!" Seka jumped back.  
  
"what is it? what else did you see?" asked Michael sitting up again.  
  
"the.. they the demons have gone into the buildings .. in fact some came   
into the entry way down below" said Seka. After she spoke she heard cries   
and gun fires down below.  
  
"oh no" Seka drew a hand to her mouth.  
  
"hurry help me get dressed!" said Michael. Seka ran over to him and was   
surprised to see Michael pull out some cloths, a sword, gun, etc. from under   
the bed.  
  
'how long have these been here!" demanded Seka  
  
"raphael brought them for me" smirked Michael. He placed a foot into his   
black leather pants, he had on his boxers already so he didn't need to put   
those on, then he placed on his trench coat with the straps running over his   
chest and drapping from his arms plus the cut at the shouldars. Michael   
lifted the sword but Seka grabbed it from him.  
  
"bloody hell, bitch!" shouted Michael  
  
"wait a sec! you can't fight! you can hardly walk" said Seka bringing the   
reality craching back to Michael-sama. "your wounded sit down the angels   
will take care of them"  
  
"your a complete dumbass you know! were losing this battle! there are more   
demons here then angels! they need my help now let go!" said Michael when   
Seka didn't Michael brought his hand to her stomach and burnt the cloth a   
little making Seka feel her skin burn. Seka let go and fell to the floor   
clutching her stomach. She gasped at the pain.  
  
"next time listen!" said Michael angry  
  
"bu..but if you go. you could die" whimpered Seka.  
  
"thats why Raphael's my friend" joked Michael  
  
"okay then, I want to help fight too!" said Seka standing up. She looked at   
the gun on the floor. "can I use that?"  
  
"hmph, you fight! don't make me laugh" said Michael  
  
"HEY! I can do it! All you gotta do it point the tip at the thing and click   
the uhh.. the theeee???"  
  
"triggar" said Michael  
  
"yeah that"  
  
"are you sure your not a blond?"  
  
"excuse me"  
  
"nevermind, catch" Michael threw her the gun. Seka nearly caught it but it   
fell to the floor and she had to pick it up, mutturing a 'sorry bout' that'.   
Michael sighed and shook his head. He took a step and at every step he felt   
pain. Pain that hurt his side so much, pain he never felt before but he was   
going to fight ... even if it killed him!  
  
Suddenly the door opened interupting Michael-sama's thoughts. He saw   
four demons rush in with bloody swords and feathers scattering around their   
feet. Their shoeprints on the floor stained with blood.  
  
"lookie lookie it's the arc angel of fire. I thought he was dead" said one   
the demons. They grinned to each other.  
  
"We might be able to beat him now that he's weak. His wounds couldn't have   
healed that fast" said the third demon  
  
"lets go" the second said as the four advanced onto the two angels.  
  
2 B' Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey chapter five..i hope it's longer..though..anways.  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 5: drawing michael-sama... surprise surprise?  
  
It had been a week since the whole 'interesting facts incident' and   
luckily to Seka Michael didn't make not one comment maybe that was because   
Seka hadn't really fussed and yelled at him. His wounds were healing so fast   
it was amazing he could sit up and twist around but he hadn't tried walking   
yet. Seka felt depressed when she thought Michael as healed and then gone   
and he would probably make sure he didn't get hurt again so he would end up   
back with 'her'.  
  
Sighing Seka walked into Michael-sama's room. She saw him sprawled out   
on the bed ... asleep. Seka went over and sat in a chair by Michael-sama's   
side. Picking up her chart, she started to look and check off things on the   
list that related to Michael's injuries. once she was done she leaned back   
in the chair closing her eyes for a few seconds then reopening them and   
starred at Michael. He looked so kind in his sleep not a big brat when   
awake. Drawing another sheet of paper Seka placed it on the chart and took   
out a pencil, she wasn't the greatest artist but she was good. she slowly   
made a circle that looked like Michael's head and then drew two hardly   
visible lines, one going up and one going across like a cross. Seka then   
made a mark for the mouth and nose. She starred at Michael he had regular   
eyes that weren't to far out or to far in, cat shaped .. almond eyes. Then   
he had a small nose with a regular mouth size, then there was the small   
eyebrows. once seka had drawn all these parts she drew one of her favorite   
things about Michael-sama ... his messy red hair. It kinda was a little   
funny the angel of fire .. with red hair like fire. His attuide sure fit   
with the whole arcangel thing! Once seka had erased the lines added a few   
touches she looked at her drawling. It was perfect almost like a piture.   
Seka took the pencil and shaded in the parts just right which took a little   
while.  
When she was completely finished she tucked it in her pocket. She would   
keep it so when Michael went away she would remember him .. what he looked   
like but something seemed missing also she would sure remember how he acted!   
Seka looked up back at Michael to see him up and just sitting up looking   
bored.  
  
"Uhh Michael-sama" said Seka  
  
"hmm" said Michael just leaning further into the bed,  
  
"can i get you anything?"  
  
"no"  
  
"alright" said Seka *now what, I think I look like idiot starring at the   
floor with this silence. Umm ..hmmm*  
  
"Michael-sama" said Seka again  
  
"what?" said Michael annoyed  
  
"do you want to try walking today?"  
  
"I already can'  
  
"oh realllyyy" Said seka crossing her arms  
  
"yeah" said Michael  
  
"can I see then"  
  
"I know'd you like that" said Michael  
  
"maybe" shrugged Seka 'then I can get rid of you"  
  
"okay then" Michael sat up further and to Seka's amazment stood up!  
  
"wow! I mean..one week of broken rib cages and your already standing! it   
takes about two weeks to heal but I guess your faster" said Seka  
  
"see .. I told you. ah" Michael took a fist step and almost fell to the   
ground if Seka hadn't caught him which only made her fall and him on top. SO   
you can pretty guess what color Seka's face was ... red? actually no.  
  
"ugh! get off your to heavy!" said Seka trying to lift Michael off her. Once   
her hands pushed on his shouldars Michael let out a hiss.  
  
"stop that! my .. my stomach hurts when I move it" said Michael  
  
"oh sorry" said Seka  
  
"just stay there for a sec .. ighff" Michael slowly rose himself up, the   
pain in his stomach hurt like hell.  
  
"shit" he shouted and jumped up ignoring the pain. Blushing Seka stood up   
and dusted herself off.  
  
"maybe it be best you lye in bed for another day" said Seka  
  
"I'm fine" said Michael  
  
"yeah right" Seka rolled her eyes  
  
"whats that" snapped Michael taking a step towards her holding his stomach.  
  
"huhee, you should rest!" said Seka sighing, she was tired of his denial   
over his wounds and pains.  
  
"hmph" Michael sat back down crossed legged and his hands were crossed, his   
face was to the left away from Seka in a pouting pouse. Seka couldn't help   
but let out a small laugh, he reminded her so much of a child. A very   
irresponsible child.  
  
"whats so funny?" asked Michael looking at her angry.  
  
"It's funny how you act so much like a child" said Seka  
  
"you" he said hoarsely "should watch your mouth. You shouldn't talk to the   
arc angel of fire in such a way! or I'll kill you slowly .. burning in hell!   
I will not take any more of your rude comments" said Michael agrny  
  
"SO SHALL I!" shouted Seka. She angrily threw the pencil still in her hand   
at him which he caught with one hand smirking at her. seka opened her mouth   
to yell at him but then there was another shake but this time she heard   
metal hit metal! plus the shake felt very very close! Michael fell back onto   
the bed while Seka ran over to the window and gasped.  
  
"Michael-sama!" shouted Seka "the battle! it's .. it's right outside. Infact   
I can see them clearly! oh no!" Seka jumped back.  
  
"what is it? what else did you see?" asked Michael sitting up again.  
  
"the.. they the demons have gone into the buildings .. in fact some came   
into the entry way down below" said Seka. After she spoke she heard cries   
and gun fires down below.  
  
"oh no" Seka drew a hand to her mouth.  
  
"hurry help me get dressed!" said Michael. Seka ran over to him and was   
surprised to see Michael pull out some cloths, a sword, gun, etc. from under   
the bed.  
  
'how long have these been here!" demanded Seka  
  
"raphael brought them for me" smirked Michael. He placed a foot into his   
black leather pants, he had on his boxers already so he didn't need to put   
those on, then he placed on his trench coat with the straps running over his   
chest and drapping from his arms plus the cut at the shouldars. Michael   
lifted the sword but Seka grabbed it from him.  
  
"bloody hell, bitch!" shouted Michael  
  
"wait a sec! you can't fight! you can hardly walk" said Seka bringing the   
reality craching back to Michael-sama. "your wounded sit down the angels   
will take care of them"  
  
"your a complete dumbass you know! were losing this battle! there are more   
demons here then angels! they need my help now let go!" said Michael when   
Seka didn't Michael brought his hand to her stomach and burnt the cloth a   
little making Seka feel her skin burn. Seka let go and fell to the floor   
clutching her stomach. She gasped at the pain.  
  
"next time listen!" said Michael angry  
  
"bu..but if you go. you could die" whimpered Seka.  
  
"thats why Raphael's my friend" joked Michael  
  
"okay then, I want to help fight too!" said Seka standing up. She looked at   
the gun on the floor. "can I use that?"  
  
"hmph, you fight! don't make me laugh" said Michael  
  
"HEY! I can do it! All you gotta do it point the tip at the thing and click   
the uhh.. the theeee???"  
  
"triggar" said Michael  
  
"yeah that"  
  
"are you sure your not a blond?"  
  
"excuse me"  
  
"nevermind, catch" Michael threw her the gun. Seka nearly caught it but it   
fell to the floor and she had to pick it up, mutturing a 'sorry bout' that'.   
Michael sighed and shook his head. He took a step and at every step he felt   
pain. Pain that hurt his side so much, pain he never felt before but he was   
going to fight ... even if it killed him!  
  
Suddenly the door opened interupting Michael-sama's thoughts. He saw   
four demons rush in with bloody swords and feathers scattering around their   
feet. Their shoeprints on the floor stained with blood.  
  
"lookie lookie it's the arc angel of fire. I thought he was dead" said one   
the demons. They grinned to each other.  
  
"We might be able to beat him now that he's weak. His wounds couldn't have   
healed that fast" said the third demon  
  
"lets go" the second said as the four advanced onto the two angels.  
  
2 B' Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Join the world's largest e-mail service with MSN Hotmail.   
http://www.hotmail.com  
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-yb02.mx.aol.com (rly-yb02.mail.aol.com [172.18.146.2]) by air-yb01.mail.aol.com (v83.35) with ESMTP id MAILINYB18-0202024636; Sat, 02 Feb 2002 02:46:36 -0500  
Received: from hotmail.com (f127.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.21.127]) by rly-yb02.mx.aol.com (v83.35) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINYB21-0202024609; Sat, 02 Feb 2002 02:46:09 -0500  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Fri, 1 Feb 2002 23:46:08 -0800  
Received: from 198.81.17.51 by lw14fd.law14.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP;  
Sat, 02 Feb 2002 07:46:08 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [198.81.17.51]  
From: "Mara Barker" lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
Subject: playing doctor 5..  
Date: Fri, 01 Feb 2002 23:46:08 -0800  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID: F127QXwd3lUit33KNBk000223a5@hotmail.com  
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 02 Feb 2002 07:46:08.0670 (UTC) FILETIME=[AD3CDBE0:01C1ABBD]  
  



	6. defeat and some more surprise surprise....

Subj:
**playing doctor 6**

Date:
2/7/02 7:22:19 PM Pacific Standard Time

_From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
_
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey Chapter 6- thanks for the reviews and sorry about making you wait so   
long. Uhh, so tired anyways...here's chapter 6...  
  
Playing Doctar  
Chapter 6: Defeat and some more surprise surprise...  
  
Seka eyed the four demons has they walked her way, the gun she held   
her in hand trembeled. She hated fighting, she could never fight. Michael   
seemed to hear her shakey and to her surprise placed his hand over her's and   
whispered to her.  
  
"hush, it will be alright. I'm the arc angel of fire, ya know! I'm no weak   
azz bitch"  
  
'thats comforting' said Seka sarcasticly back.  
  
"ahem" Michael coughed and pulled up his sword. He nearly dropped it   
when he did that, it hurt so much. But he had to defeat them, he really   
didn't care if Seka died but she couldn't if she did people would think him   
as weak, only able to protect himself. Hell what the fuck do they know? They   
don't fight in war like he did, why should he bother about what other's   
think. But Michael would not lose, he was the arc angel of fire! He was the   
war prince, the unbeatable! He was dominate in nearly everything and four   
broken ribs and a sour thigh and ass was not going to stop him from   
slaughtering these demons.  
  
"So, Michael-sama. Ready for your demise" said one of the demons  
  
"and just for that you are going to die by my sorch!" said Michael he held   
up his hand and blew away the demon in one fifth of a second. Anger and fear   
flashed in the other three demons eyes and they raced at our dear lovely   
Michael-sama. Die you demons, die die die! oh sorry no I' am GOING TO BLOW   
YOU TO KINDGOM COME IF YOU HARM ONE HAIR OF HER DEAREST HOTTIE, FLAME BOY!   
*coughs* and now back to the story.  
  
The demons raced at Michael-sama and Michael held his sword up ready for   
their attacks. He felt pain and knew that his reflexes might be slow, but   
later on he would find out that they were to slow for this battle. Michael   
hit one of the demons arms with the sword but then he was hit in the stomach   
by a sword hilt. He questioned himself why the demom had not stuck him with   
his blade but then he recalled a blast and saw that Seka had shot the demon.   
He gace her a quick smirk and then went back to fighting. Michael glanced   
back at the fight and caught one of the demon's sword quickly in time before   
his head was blown off. michael gritted his teeth and growled. he tried   
shoving the demon off but then suddenly as if luck had gone against Michael.   
The demon kneed Michael in the ribs! Michael gasped, never feeling so much   
pain in his life! Michael dropped his sword and fell backwords onto the   
ground tumbling over a few things. Michael glarred at the demons on the   
floor holding his stomach which was bleeding again.  
  
"aw! looks like we won. lets finish him off" said one of the demons. He   
raised his sword ready to strike another blow which would finish our dear   
michael but i am not about to let our flame boy get killed. As he raised his   
sword and brought it down onto Michael. Seka raced forword  
  
"NOO! Uhhh" Seka had ran forword and jumped infront of the blade. The blade   
moved threw her dress cloth and threw her skin, right in the middle of her   
stomach.  
  
"ahh uhhgh" Seka gasped and coughed up blood. Her vision became blurry.  
She fell to her knee's and then onto her stomach. She heard movment and a   
arm shake her and she could hear a voice calling her name.  
  
"I um' uh" Seka tried saying she was alright but she just thought what was   
she kidding, a sword went threw her. Her vison became clearer again and she   
could hear and see fine now. She found herself somewhat drapped on Michael's   
good thigh and he was shaking her.  
  
"seka seka seka!"  
  
"Um hi" Seka smiled up above him *finally I do all this stuff for him and   
the closest I get to him, oN HIS KNEE UUH I AM GONNA FAINT FROM THIS! if   
only I hadn't been struck with a sword. This could have been a little more   
romantic*. Seka was brought back into reality as she heard the demons again.  
  
"Hmph, even though the girl saved you from that attack we'll still kill you"   
said the demon raising his sword again.  
  
"DON"T!" shouted Seka, her head still on Michael's thigh.  
  
'what is it now!" asked the demon annoyed  
  
"you can't kill him. My .. mother always told me when a girl sa.. sacrifices   
herself for a bo.. man you cannot kill him because it would show bad form"   
said Seka coughing up more blood.  
  
"We don't care of 'bad form' as long as the job is done." and with that the   
demon thrusted the sword into Michael right above his heart. Michael didn't   
gasp or shout from the pain he just gasped a little and fell backwords once   
again and this time he didn't get up.  
THe whole sceane flashed threw Seka's eyes again and again. Michael's   
chest being pounded in with the sword and then him just starring into space   
and falling back gasping a little.  
  
"MICHAEELLLLLLLL-SAMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA! NOOO!" Seka ignoring the pain ran   
to his side. Michael's eyes were closed, he wither unconscouse or ... dead.   
Seka grabbed his cloth and shook him.  
  
"michael sama! michael sama michael sama!!!!!hmph, no" a couple tears fell   
down her cheek, no, she wasn't in love with him...yet. He was just her   
friend even though he was mean and cruel at times. Seka suddely felt arms   
grap her and lift her up.  
  
"uh hey! what are you doing" said Seka feeling the demon pick her up.  
  
"well, little pretty. We're taking you back. Your realy fine and we can have   
a lot of fun" said the demon holding her.  
  
"what!! no.. uhh" Seka was knocked out with the demons sword. The demon   
threw her over his shouldar ignoring the blood that splattered on his   
cloths.  
  
"what should we do with this one?" asked a demon kicked Michael-sama's side.  
  
"he's good as dead, leave him be" said the demon walking out with Seka.  
  
***************************************************  
  
When Seka awoke she found herself in a cold damp room in a cage! Seka   
at first tried to open the cage and get out but she found that unusefull. So   
Seka slumped in the middle of the cage thinking of lots of things about   
michael-sama, was he dead or alive? What was going to happen to her? Was she   
going to die and never get to fall in love, she was hoping as a goal to   
catch michael-sama but that goal was completly knocked of the charts   
now!Seka touched her bandaged wounds, thay had healed most of it but it was   
still bleeding a little. Seka suddenly felt something in her back pocket.   
She pulled it out, it was a peice of paper folded. Seka unfolded and gasped   
with joy, it was the picture of michael-sama. So atleast she could see him   
... even now.  
  
"oh Michael-sama" Seka sighed looking down at the piture.  
  
"what did you say?" asked a voice.  
  
"wha..ho..how's there" Seka quickly place the paper in her pants pocket and   
looked around for the owner of the voice. She spotted a figure in the   
corner. She couldn't see him because it was so dark.  
  
"what did you just say?" asked the voice again.  
  
"I um'' said.." Seka blushed deep "michael"  
  
"were you talking about the arc angel of fire?" asked the voice.  
  
"you mean the one who was the arc angel of fire, yes" said Seka in a low   
voice.  
  
"what do you mean by that" asked the voice  
  
"what I mean" said Seka slowly and silently "I MEAN YOU KILLED HIM, HE'S   
DEAD CAUSE OF YOU..AND NO ONE CARES AT ALL! YOUR ALL CELEBRATING OVER HIS   
DEATH RIGHT NOW! AND NOW YOU COME HERE AND TORTURE ME AND MAKE ME   
REMBER..everything" Seka had to bend her knee's and place her head on them   
so the man wouldn't see her crying. But she couldn't hold back the sobs and   
shock. Michael was dead, he was dead! As in gone, never coming back. Seka's   
whole body shook as she cried, she wanted to know him better. She felt like   
she lost a love one, was this lust? and he was just starting to be nice to   
her.  
Coming back to reality as a hand was placed on her shouldar. Seka was   
rougly but yet gently turned around and the man grabbed the paper in her   
pocket and pulled it out. He opened it up and looked at it for a few moments   
and then took a step back from Seka. The man to Seka looked familar but she   
couldn't place her finger on it. He seemed to have the same atmpshere as   
Michael rough but yet gentle. The man handed it back to Seka, a arm   
outstrecthed.  
  
"Your a fine drawler, it looks exactly like him" said the man cheerfully.  
  
"hmm" Seka took it fast, this was the only thing left of Michael she had and   
she wasn't going to let it be taken away. She saw the man start to walk out   
of the cage when Seka called out.  
  
"Wait" / the man stopped and stood still. "How do you know Michael-sama?'  
  
"I'm his twin" said the man  
  
"twin! Michael-sama has a twin. I never heard of that"  
  
"then you must be new, allow to me introduce myself." the man turned around.   
"My name is Lucifer"  
  
2 B' Continued..so how was that, bad good? Anyways I hate fics that make the   
guy and girl fall in love right away. So I am trying to make it seem like   
Seka is in that begging love stage you know. If you think I am rushing this   
"lovey dovey" thing to fast, r&r and tell me to slow down and I will try but   
right now their statice is they are good friends..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Join the world's largest e-mail service with MSN Hotmail.   
http://www.hotmail.com  
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-yc03.mx.aol.com (rly-yc03.mail.aol.com [172.18.149.35]) by air-yc02.mail.aol.com (v83.35) with ESMTP id MAILINYC26-0207222219; Thu, 07 Feb 2002 22:22:19 -0500  
Received: from hotmail.com (f232.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.21.232]) by rly-yc03.mx.aol.com (v83.35) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINYC310-0207222149; Thu, 07 Feb 2002 22:21:49 1900  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Thu, 7 Feb 2002 19:21:48 -0800  
Received: from 198.81.16.38 by lw14fd.law14.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP;  
Fri, 08 Feb 2002 03:21:47 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [198.81.16.38]  
From: "Mara Barker" lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
Subject: playing doctor 6  
Date: Thu, 07 Feb 2002 19:21:47 -0800  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID: F232XhFTiSbwQFs8pH80000c6a7@hotmail.com  
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 08 Feb 2002 03:21:48.0176 (UTC) FILETIME=[BE200900:01C1B04F]  
  



	7. chapter seven

Subj:
**playing doctar 7**

Date:
2/10/02 4:25:33 PM Pacific Standard Time

_From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
To: purpleblue98@aol.com  
_
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey thanks for the reveiws.. I'm gonna try and uploud chapters faster.   
Usually I uploud a chapter every two days..but I gotta gring my grades up   
and so I am a lil slow on upgrading as you can see. Anyways, r&r and tell me   
how you like? or er..nevermind. I'm sorry about my grammar this is on   
hotmail and has no spelling check and I am 14, b- in english, give me break   
please. I am not the super writer..lol..{ I cannot belive I spelt doctor   
wrong}  
  
  
Playing Doctor  
Chapter 7: In debt. Fight between brother and brother  
  
Michael woke up, he lay sprawled on a bed, no a couch. He was in a   
lite up room with yellow plastard walls and different colorfull objects in   
the room. Michael turned his head around and saw Raphael sitting on the   
couch next to him sleeping. Michael stood up and was shocked to see no pain   
and infact all his wounds were gone!  
  
"Hey pervert!" shouted Michael. Raphael jumped in his sleep and slowly   
opened his eyes meeting Michael's.  
  
"what is it, shorty?" asked Raphael  
  
"what happened?" asked Michael roughly ignoring the word "shorty" used in   
Raphael's sentence.  
  
"oh is that what you want to know?" remarked Raphael smiling and sitting up.   
"You were dead when I found you, so I brought you back to life. So do I get   
a thank you now?"  
  
"thanks a lot" said Michael sarcasticly. He looked around the room further   
and suddenly something flashed in his mind again, Seka jumping infront of   
the sword.  
  
  
"where's Seka?" asked Michael  
  
"oh you mean the nurse you hate? Why do you wanna know?" asked Raphael   
lifting a eyebrow  
  
"JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" shouted Michael losing his temper.  
  
"tell me why you want to know first" said Raphael  
  
"she took a blow for me and I want to make sure she lives, since it was my   
fault she got hurt" said Michael  
  
"when did you start worrying about others?"  
  
"How about 'you better tell me before I kick your fucking ass all the way to   
hell and my brother can kick it back so I can kick it all the way over there   
again! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION, DAMN IT!"   
shouted Michael. Raphael's face suddenly fell and he looked gloom.  
  
"I heard some men talking about three demons running out with a wounded   
girl. By their description my guess is, it was Seka." said Raphael.  
  
"what! uhh damn it, stupid bitch" Michael already dressed, spotted his sword   
and picked it up and was starting to walk out of the room when Raphael   
yelled at him.  
  
"where are you going?" asked Raphael  
  
"To get her the hell back, I'm in her debt" said Michael walking out. She   
saved him, so he saved her, and that meant her owed her nothing. Ziltch!  
  
"Luic..you can't be? But Michael's brother is..Lucifer!" said Seka   
shocked. She looked down at the ground, millions of things flashed threw her   
mind most all questions.  
  
"Bu..how can that be? Michael so so... and your so.. so. Uhh, this is   
frustiating" Seka shook her head holding it.  
  
"tell me, young one. How do you know Michael?" asked Lucifer  
  
"I tended his wounds and we formed some what if you'd call a friendship"   
said seka  
  
"i see" Lucifer chuckeled a little making Seka curious of what he was   
laughing about.  
  
"whats so funny?" asked Seka  
  
"it's funny to think that you could show so much affectiong for Michael"   
said Lucifer "but i'm sure he won't show it back, you should just drop him"  
  
"WhATS that suppoused to mean! Michael-sama is MY FRIEND and if he were   
alive! i bet he'd..he'd come for me! What kind of brother are you anyway!"   
said Seka  
  
"not a very good one" said Lucifer  
  
"Uh! I can really see the similarity between you! you are both mean!" said   
Seka slumping against the cage. Her back to him 'please just go away! and   
leave me to my doom!"  
  
"Who said you have to live in doom?" said Lucifer walking to her.  
  
"Isn't it quite obvisous? I'm trapped in a cage in hell!" said Seka  
  
"Well, I might let you go" said Lucifer  
  
"what" said Seka turning around.  
  
"I feel your a honest, true, kind little girl and you tried to save Michael   
from that blow. I heard from the demon, Katli, that you saved him. Hmmm   
hehe. he told me right before I killed him."  
  
"So you knew all along that Michael was dead" said Seka  
  
"Was dead, but a while ago I felt Raphael's power flow and"  
  
"AnD WHAT!"  
  
"I'll make you a deal. If Michael comes back I'll let him take you" said   
Lucifer  
  
"what do you mean? He's..dea...d..eh" Seka had been knocked out by Lucifer.   
When he saw her body go limp, he opened the cage and took her out.  
  
Michael flew as fast as he could, why was he not taking his time and   
just rushing? She was his friend, he guessed. Michael saw the demon camp and   
rushed forword. He placed his hand out and sent fire sprawling ahead of him   
hitting the buildings and tents and a few demons. It was just a warning shot   
but he wanted every demon to come out. Suddenly a thought hit him, what if   
they have already killed her or worse rapped her!! Why the hell did he care   
anyway. Michael threw his thoughts aside as he spotted demons run out and   
look at the diaster. They started to draw their swords and weapons when   
suddenly a voice rang out.  
  
"STOP!" shouted a voice. Michael looked at the crowd of demons to see who   
had yelled and Michael suddenly froze. His whole body drenched in saddness,   
fear, anger, and most of all hurt.  
  
"Lucifer-sama" whispered Michael to himself.  
  
"but lucifer-sama. Why stop?" asked a demon  
  
"I SAID SO! GO NOW ALL OF YOU!" shouted Lucifer. The demons ran into the   
tents and buildings to get away from their demon lord. Michael landed on the   
dark brown dirt ground and starred at his twin.  
  
"Hello Michael, nice to see you" said Lucifer  
  
"Hee" said Michael.  
  
"So" said Lucifer waving his hand "why did you come here? Was it for that   
girl?"  
  
"Girl? You mean Seka?" asked Michael  
  
"yes, that could be her name? I had a little chat with her earlier today"   
said Lucifer "I made a deal with her somewhat. But it all depends on you"   
said Lucifer  
  
"what do you mean" asked Michael  
  
"I'll return her to you but..well, follow me" Lucifer turned around and   
started to walk down the path.  
  
"hey! where are you going" shouted Michael  
  
"follow me". Michael sighing followed his twin. They walked just down the   
long path and around a corner, up a hill, and into a small cementary. In the   
middle of the cementary, Seka was tied to a cross.  
  
"Seka!" said Michael starting to run over to her but his brother stepped   
infront of him.  
  
"hold it" said Lucifer  
  
"what! you said I could take her back' said Michael  
  
"that was part of the deal but here's your part. We'll fight and whoever   
wins gets the girl" said Lucifer  
  
"bu..but I don't want to fight you" said Michael  
  
"then you don't get the girl and you don't leave here" and with that Lucifer   
grabbed his sword and charged at Michael. Michael dodged it and quickly   
grabbed his sword. He only had a quick second to draw it then block his   
brother's blow again. He knew he had no choice but to fight him. Michael   
swung his sword with all his might at Lucifer. If his brother wanted to   
fight, he would too!  
  
After she had been knocked out, Seka had a small short dream that   
made no sense. It was about having tea time with Alice in wonderland's Mad   
Hatter and the Mad Bunny. When she awoke she slowly opened up her eye's. The   
first thing she noticed was she was tied to a cross! Then her eyes adjusted   
and she looked infront of her and gasped in shock!  
  
"Mic..michael-sama" Seka whispered to herself. She couldn't belive it, he   
had died hadn't he? Her eyes focused more and she saw him fighting his so   
called brother, the demon lord himself Lucifer.  
  
"MICHAEL-SAMA!" shouted Seka trying to get his attention. He gave her a   
quick glance and then went back to fighting his brother.  
  
"why are they fighting? Aren't they brothers?' Seka said mainly to herself.   
Thinking that she might as well try to untie herself. Seka tugged at the   
ropes but only got ropes burns and one rope rubbed hard against her still   
opened wounds making her hiss. She smiled spotting a nail in the cross and   
started to rub her rope that tied her wrist on it.  
  
Michael began to breath hard, he felt tired but not tired enough   
to drop out. Every stroke took more strength and every blow to him took   
energy out of him. His brother had definetly gotten better. Michael wanted   
to fight fair so he didn't use his fire power. Michael started having doubts   
about winning now. If he lost, who really cares. It was just a dumb girl,   
right? She was his friend, in a way he wanted to save her and at the same   
time just give up and don't care. Michael looked into his brothers face and   
just sought out his brother's feeling. This was all just a play time to him,   
a big huge joke, while to michael is was tirering. He wanted it to end soon.   
He just wanted to go home, fighting his brother was something he never   
wanted he just wanted to be with him, be a family again. But that would   
never happen. He took another glance at Seka and saw her ripping at her   
ropes, how had she gotten a hand free? Oh well, once she was lose he would   
signal for her to fly away, Knock his brother down, and go back. Simple   
plan, huh?  
  
Seka joyfully untied her ropes and smiled. She would get out of here!   
She got her arm's free and stomach. Now she was working on the legs, she   
pulled one out and almost fell forwords. But she caught the cross's edge of   
the left arch. Seka pulled her foot out of the ropes. Seka leaped down from   
to cross to the ground making her ankles hurt when she hit the ground hard.   
She placed a hand to her side, feeling the blood leak out more. She looked   
at Michael and Lucifer fight. She caught Michael's eye again for only a   
quick second. Seka just leaned against the cross wondering what to do, wait   
till their done or go?  
  
Lucifer kept catching Michael's glances at Seka, he knew she was   
untied. He smirked and dropped his sword. His brother, Michael, stopped and   
starred at him confused.  
  
"You may go now" said Lucifer  
  
"wha..what!" said Michael  
  
"I know what your going to do. So I might as well spare you the humiliation   
and just let you go." said Lucifer  
  
"lucifer-sama' whispered Michael  
  
"You can take her now and when you get back there. Make sure you look at her   
wounds. Tata!" Lucifer turned and walked away waving goodbye to his dear   
little brother. Michael just watched him leave intill he heard Seka walk up   
to him.  
  
"Michael-sama?" said Seka  
  
"Hmm" said Michael turning around.  
  
"are you alright?" asked Seka  
  
"never better" said Michael "as for you" he turned and looked at her. "Are   
not alright, why did you take the blow for me?"  
  
"Umm, I.." Seka seemed to be in deep thought. What should I tell him? Hmm,   
oh yes "You were my patient. I would never let a patient die on my care   
while I can do something about it. Besides what would people think if the   
arc angel of fire died, right" seka smiled at him.  
  
"I did ... die. Raphael brought me back to life, though" said Michael  
  
"oh he did" said Seka  
  
"what happened after I died?" asked Michael  
  
"they just laughed and took me away" said Seka quietly  
  
"did they do anything to you?" asked Michael  
  
"No not much, they had a few grabs but thats all I knew off when I was   
awake" said Seka blushing deep red.  
  
"hmm, do you think you can fly?" asked Michael  
  
"I can.." said Seka doubtfully. She saw Michael sprout his wings and place   
his sword in it's selth. AN: real fast, like don't all angels have wings/ I   
think they do so seka has wings. kay.  
  
Seka dropped her hands to her sides and let her wings out too. Michael   
swept into the air and Seka followed. She found out that it hurt to fly. Her   
stomach hurt a lot too! She placed a hand over her stomach to stop all the   
blood. She tried her best to hide the wound for Michael, she didn't want him   
to think her even more weak. Aya had said he hated weak girls, big breasted   
women too. Well, she wasn't very busty and she wasn't very weak either.  
  
"Am I going to fast?" asked Michael lowering his speed.  
  
"No" lied Seka.  
  
"yeah right' said Michael  
  
"Whatever, I CAN GO EVEN FASTER!" said Seka  
  
"okay come on" said Michael increasing his speed. Seka spurtered at her   
stupidity and tried going to faster. When she  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey thanks for the reveiws.. I'm gonna try and uploud chapters faster.   
Usually I uploud a chapter every two days..but I gotta gring my grades up   
and so I am a lil slow on upgrading as you can see. Anyways, r&r and tell me   
how you like? or er..nevermind. I'm sorry about my grammar this is on   
hotmail and has no spelling check and I am 14, b- in english, give me break   
please. I am not the super writer..lol..{ I cannot belive I spelt doctor   
wrong}  
  
  
Playing Doctor  
Chapter 7: In debt. Fight between brother and brother  
  
Michael woke up, he lay sprawled on a bed, no a couch. He was in a   
lite up room with yellow plastard walls and different colorfull objects in   
the room. Michael turned his head around and saw Raphael sitting on the   
couch next to him sleeping. Michael stood up and was shocked to see no pain   
and infact all his wounds were gone!  
  
"Hey pervert!" shouted Michael. Raphael jumped in his sleep and slowly   
opened his eyes meeting Michael's.  
  
"what is it, shorty?" asked Raphael  
  
"what happened?" asked Michael roughly ignoring the word "shorty" used in   
Raphael's sentence.  
  
"oh is that what you want to know?" remarked Raphael smiling and sitting up.   
"You were dead when I found you, so I brought you back to life. So do I get   
a thank you now?"  
  
"thanks a lot" said Michael sarcasticly. He looked around the room further   
and suddenly something flashed in his mind again, Seka jumping infront of   
the sword.  
  
  
"where's Seka?" asked Michael  
  
"oh you mean the nurse you hate? Why do you wanna know?" asked Raphael   
lifting a eyebrow  
  
"JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" shouted Michael losing his temper.  
  
"tell me why you want to know first" said Raphael  
  
"she took a blow for me and I want to make sure she lives, since it was my   
fault she got hurt" said Michael  
  
"when did you start worrying about others?"  
  
"How about 'you better tell me before I kick your fucking ass all the way to   
hell and my brother can kick it back so I can kick it all the way over there   
again! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION, DAMN IT!"   
shouted Michael. Raphael's face suddenly fell and he looked gloom.  
  
"I heard some men talking about three demons running out with a wounded   
girl. By their description my guess is, it was Seka." said Raphael.  
  
"what! uhh damn it, stupid bitch" Michael already dressed, spotted his sword   
and picked it up and was starting to walk out of the room when Raphael   
yelled at him.  
  
"where are you going?" asked Raphael  
  
"To get her the hell back, I'm in her debt" said Michael walking out. She   
saved him, so he saved her, and that meant her owed her nothing. Ziltch!  
  
"Luic..you can't be? But Michael's brother is..Lucifer!" said Seka   
shocked. She looked down at the ground, millions of things flashed threw her   
mind most all questions.  
  
"Bu..how can that be? Michael so so... and your so.. so. Uhh, this is   
frustiating" Seka shook her head holding it.  
  
"tell me, young one. How do you know Michael?" asked Lucifer  
  
"I tended his wounds and we formed some what if you'd call a friendship"   
said seka  
  
"i see" Lucifer chuckeled a little making Seka curious of what he was   
laughing about.  
  
"whats so funny?" asked Seka  
  
"it's funny to think that you could show so much affectiong for Michael"   
said Lucifer "but i'm sure he won't show it back, you should just drop him"  
  
"WhATS that suppoused to mean! Michael-sama is MY FRIEND and if he were   
alive! i bet he'd..he'd come for me! What kind of brother are you anyway!"   
said Seka  
  
"not a very good one" said Lucifer  
  
"Uh! I can really see the similarity between you! you are both mean!" said   
Seka slumping against the cage. Her back to him 'please just go away! and   
leave me to my doom!"  
  
"Who said you have to live in doom?" said Lucifer walking to her.  
  
"Isn't it quite obvisous? I'm trapped in a cage in hell!" said Seka  
  
"Well, I might let you go" said Lucifer  
  
"what" said Seka turning around.  
  
"I feel your a honest, true, kind little girl and you tried to save Michael   
from that blow. I heard from the demon, Katli, that you saved him. Hmmm   
hehe. he told me right before I killed him."  
  
"So you knew all along that Michael was dead" said Seka  
  
"Was dead, but a while ago I felt Raphael's power flow and"  
  
"AnD WHAT!"  
  
"I'll make you a deal. If Michael comes back I'll let him take you" said   
Lucifer  
  
"what do you mean? He's..dea...d..eh" Seka had been knocked out by Lucifer.   
When he saw her body go limp, he opened the cage and took her out.  
  
Michael flew as fast as he could, why was he not taking his time and   
just rushing? She was his friend, he guessed. Michael saw the demon camp and   
rushed forword. He placed his hand out and sent fire sprawling ahead of him   
hitting the buildings and tents and a few demons. It was just a warning shot   
but he wanted every demon to come out. Suddenly a thought hit him, what if   
they have already killed her or worse rapped her!! Why the hell did he care   
anyway. Michael threw his thoughts aside as he spotted demons run out and   
look at the diaster. They started to draw their swords and weapons when   
suddenly a voice rang out.  
  
"STOP!" shouted a voice. Michael looked at the crowd of demons to see who   
had yelled and Michael suddenly froze. His whole body drenched in saddness,   
fear, anger, and most of all hurt.  
  
"Lucifer-sama" whispered Michael to himself.  
  
"but lucifer-sama. Why stop?" asked a demon  
  
"I SAID SO! GO NOW ALL OF YOU!" shouted Lucifer. The demons ran into the   
tents and buildings to get away from their demon lord. Michael landed on the   
dark brown dirt ground and starred at his twin.  
  
"Hello Michael, nice to see you" said Lucifer  
  
"Hee" said Michael.  
  
"So" said Lucifer waving his hand "why did you come here? Was it for that   
girl?"  
  
"Girl? You mean Seka?" asked Michael  
  
"yes, that could be her name? I had a little chat with her earlier today"   
said Lucifer "I made a deal with her somewhat. But it all depends on you"   
said Lucifer  
  
"what do you mean" asked Michael  
  
"I'll return her to you but..well, follow me" Lucifer turned around and   
started to walk down the path.  
  
"hey! where are you going" shouted Michael  
  
"follow me". Michael sighing followed his twin. They walked just down the   
long path and around a corner, up a hill, and into a small cementary. In the   
middle of the cementary, Seka was tied to a cross.  
  
"Seka!" said Michael starting to run over to her but his brother stepped   
infront of him.  
  
"hold it" said Lucifer  
  
"what! you said I could take her back' said Michael  
  
"that was part of the deal but here's your part. We'll fight and whoever   
wins gets the girl" said Lucifer  
  
"bu..but I don't want to fight you" said Michael  
  
"then you don't get the girl and you don't leave here" and with that Lucifer   
grabbed his sword and charged at Michael. Michael dodged it and quickly   
grabbed his sword. He only had a quick second to draw it then block his   
brother's blow again. He knew he had no choice but to fight him. Michael   
swung his sword with all his might at Lucifer. If his brother wanted to   
fight, he would too!  
  
After she had been knocked out, Seka had a small short dream that   
made no sense. It was about having tea time with Alice in wonderland's Mad   
Hatter and the Mad Bunny. When she awoke she slowly opened up her eye's. The   
first thing she noticed was she was tied to a cross! Then her eyes adjusted   
and she looked infront of her and gasped in shock!  
  
"Mic..michael-sama" Seka whispered to herself. She couldn't belive it, he   
had died hadn't he? Her eyes focused more and she saw him fighting his so   
called brother, the demon lord himself Lucifer.  
  
"MICHAEL-SAMA!" shouted Seka trying to get his attention. He gave her a   
quick glance and then went back to fighting his brother.  
  
"why are they fighting? Aren't they brothers?' Seka said mainly to herself.   
Thinking that she might as well try to untie herself. Seka tugged at the   
ropes but only got ropes burns and one rope rubbed hard against her still   
opened wounds making her hiss. She smiled spotting a nail in the cross and   
started to rub her rope that tied her wrist on it.  
  
Michael began to breath hard, he felt tired but not tired enough   
to drop out. Every stroke took more strength and every blow to him took   
energy out of him. His brother had definetly gotten better. Michael wanted   
to fight fair so he didn't use his fire power. Michael started having doubts   
about winning now. If he lost, who really cares. It was just a dumb girl,   
right? She was his friend, in a way he wanted to save her and at the same   
time just give up and don't care. Michael looked into his brothers face and   
just sought out his brother's feeling. This was all just a play time to him,   
a big huge joke, while to michael is was tirering. He wanted it to end soon.   
He just wanted to go home, fighting his brother was something he never   
wanted he just wanted to be with him, be a family again. But that would   
never happen. He took another glance at Seka and saw her ripping at her   
ropes, how had she gotten a hand free? Oh well, once she was lose he would   
signal for her to fly away, Knock his brother down, and go back. Simple   
plan, huh?  
  
Seka joyfully untied her ropes and smiled. She would get out of here!   
She got her arm's free and stomach. Now she was working on the legs, she   
pulled one out and almost fell forwords. But she caught the cross's edge of   
the left arch. Seka pulled her foot out of the ropes. Seka leaped down from   
to cross to the ground making her ankles hurt when she hit the ground hard.   
She placed a hand to her side, feeling the blood leak out more. She looked   
at Michael and Lucifer fight. She caught Michael's eye again for only a   
quick second. Seka just leaned against the cross wondering what to do, wait   
till their done or go?  
  
Lucifer kept catching Michael's glances at Seka, he knew she was   
untied. He smirked and dropped his sword. His brother, Michael, stopped and   
starred at him confused.  
  
"You may go now" said Lucifer  
  
"wha..what!" said Michael  
  
"I know what your going to do. So I might as well spare you the humiliation   
and just let you go." said Lucifer  
  
"lucifer-sama' whispered Michael  
  
"You can take her now and when you get back there. Make sure you look at her   
wounds. Tata!" Lucifer turned and walked away waving goodbye to his dear   
little brother. Michael just watched him leave intill he heard Seka walk up   
to him.  
  
"Michael-sama?" said Seka  
  
"Hmm" said Michael turning around.  
  
"are you alright?" asked Seka  
  
"never better" said Michael "as for you" he turned and looked at her. "Are   
not alright, why did you take the blow for me?"  
  
"Umm, I.." Seka seemed to be in deep thought. What should I tell him? Hmm,   
oh yes "You were my patient. I would never let a patient die on my care   
while I can do something about it. Besides what would people think if the   
arc angel of fire died, right" seka smiled at him.  
  
"I did ... die. Raphael brought me back to life, though" said Michael  
  
"oh he did" said Seka  
  
"what happened after I died?" asked Michael  
  
"they just laughed and took me away" said Seka quietly  
  
"did they do anything to you?" asked Michael  
  
"No not much, they had a few grabs but thats all I knew off when I was   
awake" said Seka blushing deep red.  
  
"hmm, do you think you can fly?" asked Michael  
  
"I can.." said Seka doubtfully. She saw Michael sprout his wings and place   
his sword in it's selth. AN: real fast, like don't all angels have wings/ I   
think they do so seka has wings. kay.  
  
Seka dropped her hands to her sides and let her wings out too. Michael   
swept into the air and Seka followed. She found out that it hurt to fly. Her   
stomach hurt a lot too! She placed a hand over her stomach to stop all the   
blood. She tried her best to hide the wound for Michael, she didn't want him   
to think her even more weak. Aya had said he hated weak girls, big breasted   
women too. Well, she wasn't very busty and she wasn't very weak either.  
  
"Am I going to fast?" asked Michael lowering his speed.  
  
"No" lied Seka.  
  
"yeah right' said Michael  
  
"Whatever, I CAN GO EVEN FASTER!" said Seka  
  
"okay come on" said Michael increasing his speed. Seka spurtered at her   
stupidity and tried going to faster. When she started to go faster, she   
suddenly felt something twist in her stomach. She stopped in midair and   
watched Michael fly on, he didn't even know she stopped.  
  
"MI..michael-sama" Seka started to yell his name out at first but it turned   
into a soft whisper then she fainted. Her wings gave way and disappeared and   
Seka fell threw the air down onto the ground. Landing with a hard thud   
making a huge crack, it seemed the fall broke or fractured something.  
  
Michael was thinking of when Seka would give up and say she   
couldn't go fast when he heard her voice sputter something out quickly. He   
turned around and saw her hit the ground.  
  
"Seka! dumbass" Michael muttured to himself. He fly over rather quickly to   
her. He swept down and landed right next to her. He looked her over, and his   
eyes stopped on her stomach. He hadn't known the wound was that bad. No wait   
a sec! It had to be, come on a sword going threw a stomach! nearly all the   
way. Michael sighed and picked her up. At first he felt a little weird, sure   
he had carried guys when they needed help on the battle and he would take   
them to the hospital but he never really had carried a girl like this. He   
couldn't throw her over his shouldar cause the wound might get in a worse   
situation. SO michael just held her against him, one hand around her the   
other under her knee's. He sighed again, another deep sigh, and flew off   
fast to get help.  
  
2 B' Continued..alright, I'll try to update a lot faster..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Chat with friends online, try MSN Messenger: http://messenger.msn.com  
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-za03.mx.aol.com (rly-za03.mail.aol.com [172.31.36.99]) by air-za04.mail.aol.com (v83.35) with ESMTP id MAILINZA45-0210192533; Sun, 10 Feb 2002 19:25:33 -0500  
Received: from hotmail.com (f56.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.21.56]) by rly-za03.mx.aol.com (v83.35) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINZA32-0210192505; Sun, 10 Feb 2002 19:25:05 1900  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Sun, 10 Feb 2002 16:25:05 -0800  
Received: from 198.81.17.38 by lw14fd.law14.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP;  
Mon, 11 Feb 2002 00:25:04 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [198.81.17.38]  
From: "Mara Barker" lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
To: purpleblue98@aol.com  
Subject: playing doctar 7  
Date: Sun, 10 Feb 2002 16:25:04 -0800  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID: F56lEKgVzu2YCSVjYmk0000f36f@hotmail.com  
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 11 Feb 2002 00:25:05.0126 (UTC) FILETIME=[8D744060:01C1B292]  
  



	8. last chapter- sorry but don't worry I ha...

Subj:
**playing doctor 8**

Date:
4/13/02 12:15:27 PM Pacific Daylight Time

_From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
_
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey sorry to say but this is gonna be the last chapter...I have a good   
ending and I'm working on another fic right now and I'll post it up soon.   
Sorry my fic is so short!or I could keep going..but I neeed to think how..  
Playing Doctor  
  
Chapter Eight: Reversed positions. The end of my fic *sighs*  
  
Slowly Seka lifted her eyelids. They felt so heavy, she sighed and   
tried to sit up but it hurt to much. She felt a hand in her's. She looked   
over and to her delight and surprise saw Michael sitting in a chair leaning   
back next to her bed and his hand laid on her bed, his hand in her hand.   
Seka smiled because his hand was tightly holding her's and also that he had   
no shirt on. Seka looked down her body, it was wrapped up. Seka's room was   
lite up. She was in a large bed with purple silk sheets.  
  
"Hey" said Seka hitting Michael's hand. he opened his eyes acting as if he   
had been resting his eyes the whole time. Seka smiled at him.  
  
"Hi!' she said cheerfully.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"good, you"  
  
"fine"  
  
"So where am I?' asked Seka  
  
"far enough to be safe" said Michael  
  
"thats good" said Seka sighing, snuggeling into her covers more. There was a   
moment of silence then Seka spoke,  
  
"thank you, michael-sama" said Seka  
  
"for what?"  
  
"saving me"  
  
"I was just paying you back for saving me" said Michael  
  
"oh" said Seka, she felt a little sad. She looked around the room again   
pretending to be interested. Suddenly the door opened and Seka saw Aya walk   
in.  
  
"AYA-CHAN!" said Seka smiling  
  
"hello seka-chan, how are you feeling?" asked Aya  
  
"okay" said Seka  
  
"Michael-sama you can leave now, I'll watch her now" said Aya  
  
"sure thing" Michael sat up and started to walk out.  
  
"SEE YOU LATER!" shouted Seka, hoping he got the point across that she   
wanted him to come back later. Michael said a quick 'bye' and left.  
  
"So hows it with you 'two'?" asked Aya  
  
"Uh?" Seka shrugged "friends"  
  
"friends? do friends sit next to your bed for 24/7 ?" asked Aya  
  
"Uh what do you mean?" asked Seka  
  
"He didn't leave the one room once, boy you and him must have some   
friendship" said Aya causing Seka to blush. Seka turned her head towards the   
window.  
  
"I wonder....maybe if he thinks me as his friend"  
  
"I think it could be more than that"  
  
"but i've only known him for a month, it's to fast to be sure besides   
someone like him with someone like me"  
  
"your being jaded" said Aya  
  
"am I" said Seka  
  
"go to sleep" said Aya  
  
"sure"  
  
***********  
  
She couldn't explain it, something in was mixing her emotions   
around. Did Michael-sama really like her? Was this some silly little girl   
crush? It hurt her head to make her think of these things. Seka closed her   
eyes again and fell asleep.  
  
Waking up again, Seka felt another precsense. Sitting up came to   
her mind first and that resorted in hurting her ribs. She fell back to her   
bed and turned her head, which was easier. She saw Michael-sama standing by   
the doorway.  
  
"michael-sama" smiled Seka delighted in seeing him. He seemed distint for a   
few seconds then he walked over to her.  
  
"Hai, Seka-chan" said Michael. Seka's hear fluttrued with happiness to be   
just near him. He stopped by her side. To her surprise he smiled down at   
her.  
  
"it looks like i'm gonna be your nurse for now" said Michael  
  
"bu..Michal-sa" Seka stopped as Michael leant down and kissed her. Seka   
gasped in surprise, HIM KISSING HER! Was this happening, Michael-sama was   
kissing her! When he pulled away he took her hand and kissed it even so   
gently.  
  
"michael-sama" said Seka blushing  
  
"hmm"  
  
"Are you gonna call me Seka-sama now?"  
  
"hss"  
  
"just kidding, can you do that again"  
  
"again? what again?" asked Michael grinning at her.  
  
"I lov" Seka was cut off by Michael's finger  
  
"shh, I'm suppoused to say that first ' I love you' "  
  
Fin-  
  
okay okay sorry i ended it so soon, i think i ended it in a cute   
way..besides i am posting up something else soon  
  
it's a  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Send and receive Hotmail on your mobile device: http://mobile.msn.com  
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-xg05.mx.aol.com (rly-xg05.mail.aol.com [172.20.115.202]) by air-xg01.mail.aol.com (v84.10) with ESMTP id MAILINXG14-0413151527; Sat, 13 Apr 2002 15:15:27 -0400  
Received: from hotmail.com (f82.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.21.82]) by rly-xg05.mx.aol.com (v84.15) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINXG59-0413151456; Sat, 13 Apr 2002 15:14:56 -0400  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Sat, 13 Apr 2002 12:16:16 -0700  
Received: from 198.81.16.23 by lw14fd.law14.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP;  
Sat, 13 Apr 2002 19:16:16 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [198.81.16.23]  
From: "Mara Barker" lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
Subject: playing doctor 8  
Date: Sat, 13 Apr 2002 12:16:16 -0700  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID: F82qws1QJKkuWtHRJga000073ba@hotmail.com  
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 13 Apr 2002 19:16:16.0503 (UTC) FILETIME=[AF254070:01C1E31F]  
  



End file.
